


Короли Альбиона

by Mariulla



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark!Merlin, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariulla/pseuds/Mariulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раскрытая тайна Мерлина вынуждает его покинуть Камелот. Два года спустя до Камелота доносятся вести о чародее, который, свергая королей, устанавливает собственные законы, и король Артур отправляется восстановить справедливость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Merlin Big Bang 2010  
> Бета: Lindens
> 
> Огромное спасибо замечательнейшим фанартистам, которые всегда поддерживали, помогали и создали абсолютно прекрасный арт и видео!  
> [трейлер](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ9EHyPuYa4%20) by Nataliny  
> [арт](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/9/8/6/398696/80185452.jpg) by Thymus  
> [арт](http://tindu-sama.deviantart.com/art/The-Kings-of-Albion-182821956) by tindu

***  
Верхний город гудел, как растревоженный улей. Люди побросали все свои дела и стекались сплошным потоком к главной площади. На их лицах читались жажда и азарт, охватывающие людей в предвкушении зрелища. 

\- Что случилось? – спросил Мерлин, поймав за руку Гвен. Он все утро провел с Гаюсом, пополняя запасы лечебных зелий, и не мог понять причину всеобщей суматохи.

\- Рыцари выследили трех друидов, они пытались вызвать дождь в деревне Копбур, - ответила Гвен, - давай поторопимся, Утер скоро вынесет им приговор.

\- Это та деревня, которая все лето страдала от засухи? – уточнил Мерлин, еле поспевая за Гвен.

\- Она самая, - подтвердила Гвен. Она хотела сказать еще что-то, но, посмотрев по сторонам, передумала. Слишком много ушей.

Главная площадь не была предназначена для такого количества людей. Им приходилось стоять плечом к плечу - на объявление приговора и казни люди слетались, как мухи на мед. Они подняли головы, устремляя свои взгляды на балкон, в ожидании решения короля. Утер поднял руку, и все постепенно замолкли. 

\- Сегодня доблестные рыцари Камелота совершили великий подвиг! Они захватили трех магов, наславших засуху на деревню Копбур. Маги принесли немало горя крестьянам, их урожай погиб, и теперь им предстоит трудная зима. Колдовство должно быть пресечено на корню! Мы должны быть сильными и не допускать в свою душу ни тени сомнений. - Утер сделал паузу и, обведя взглядом толпу, продолжил.- Завтра на рассвете маги будут казнены.

За спиной Утера стоял Артур, он опустил голову и сжал кулаки, а потом стремительно вышел, показывая свое отношения к происходящему. Но в тоже время Мерлин понимал, что ничего для спасения друидов Артур не сделает. Возможно, он и не согласен с решением отца, но открыто противостоять ему Артур не будет. Мерлин вздохнул – освобождать магов ему придется в одиночку. 

***  
Заклинание сна Мерлину удалось с первого раза, и стражники заснули, сидя за столом, где они играли в кости. Теперь путь к темнице открыт. Стараясь не шуметь, Мерлин снял с пояса одного из стражников связку ключей и открыл тяжелую решетку.

\- Выходите быстрее! У нас мало времени, скоро здесь пройдет караул, – громким шепотом произнес Мерлин.

Он протянул друидам черные плащи, чтобы те могли покинуть город неузнанными.

\- Мы никогда не забудем твою помощь, - сказал самый старший из друидов, покидая камеру.

\- Рано благодарить, нам еще надо выбраться из крепости, - ответил Мерлин, чуть улыбнувшись.

\- Действительно рано, – на ступенях у входа в темницу, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Артур.

***  
\- Спасибо,- с облегчением сказал Мерлин Артуру, когда друиды скрылись в лесу. Вопреки ожиданиям, Артур наоборот помог им покинуть город. Он отвлек стражу, и побег остался никем не замеченным.

\- Ты мне это говорил уже трижды, - хмуро ответил Артур. - Откуда такая тяга всех спасать?

\- Их несправедливо обвинили, я не мог допустить казнь.

\- Мерлин, из-за тебя я нарушил закон, а завтра буду возглавлять отряд по их поискам.

\- По-твоему, надо было оставить все как есть? Чтобы погибли невинные люди?

\- Конечно же, нет.

\- Ну вот, - Мерлин нахмурился и отвернулся.

\- Какой же ты дурень, - сказал Артур, обхватывая руками Мерлина и прижимая к себе. - Я боюсь за тебя, ты постоянно ввязываешься в какие-то переделки. Если бы вас поймали сегодня, то поутру бы казнили не только друидов, но и тебя. Я не хочу тебя потерять.

\- Артур…- сердце Мерлина забилось сильнее, и он сделал глубокий вздох, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Ему захотелось рассказать о своей магии. Артур простит, ведь он только что помог спасти друидов. 

Артур тем временем начал целовать шею Мерлина, его поцелуи становились все более жаркими. Здесь их никто не заметит. В любое другое время Мерлин бы с удовольствием ответил на ласки, но сейчас он не мог думать о поцелуях, настолько велико было желание покончить с тайнами. Ведь они уже давно друг для друга не просто слуга и господин. Он поймет. Мерлин уже не раз хотел рассказать, но каждый раз его останавливал страх, а сейчас он отступил.

Мягко освободившись из объятий Артура, Мерлин устроился напротив, сел на корточки, так, чтобы видеть глаза Артура. Пора. Магия ожила во всем теле и охватила его целиком. Мерлин никогда не ощущал себя таким сильным и слабым одновременно, как тогда на острове Блаженных он уже не имел власти над своим телом, его глаза стали золотыми. 

\- Сейчас, - рука Мерлина поднялась вверх, ладонь раскрылась, губы прошептали заклинание.

В мягком свечении луны, на поляне полной чертополоха, в одно мгновение вырос белый колокольчик. Артур замер, не веря своим глазам.

\- Как ты смог? – спросил Артур, неосознанно делая шаг назад. 

\- Я всегда мог, - тихо ответил Мерлин. Он хотел было подойти к Артуру, но замер, увидев его взгляд.

\- Так это все был ты! – зло выплюнул тот, хватая Мерлина за отвороты куртки. – Как я раньше не понял, что с твоим в появлением в Камелоте магии стало больше.

\- Я тут не причем! 

\- Ты лжешь! А я же тебе так доверял.

Гнев клокотал в Артуре: его лицо исказилось от ярости, ноздри раздувались, а улыбка превратилась в оскал. Еще ни разу Мерлину не было так страшно - в этот момент Артур был способен на все.

-Колдовское отродье! Мразь!- проорал Артур, резко оттолкнув от себя Мерлина, и со всего размаху ударил его кулаком по лицу. 

Удар вышел очень сильным и неожиданным. Мерлин упал, больно ударившись о камни. Мерлин не успел прийти в себя и подняться, как услышал слова Артура.

\- Немедленно убирайся! В Камелоте, таким как ты, не место! 

А потом был хруст веток и звук уверенных удаляющихся шагов. Мерлин смог найти в себе силы встать, лишь, когда перестал их слышать.

Через несколько минут луну скрыли тучи, и настала непроглядная темень.

 

***  
Мерлин вернулся в родную деревню. Здешняя тишина была немного непривычна после вечной суматохи Камелота. Крестьяне не задавали лишних вопросов, а постоянная работа немного отвлекала от тоски, которая то охватывала его полностью и не отпускала часами, а иногда пряталась где-то на краю сознания. 

Мерлин решил больше не колдовать. Это был единственный путь снова вернуться к Артуру и помочь исполнить пророчество. Надо продержаться год, тогда его магия ослабнет, и Артур его простит.

Изредка Мерлин представлял встречу с Артуром. Пусть это случится в солнечный день, хотя это не имеет никакого значения, но Мерлин всегда представлял день, наполненный ярким солнцем. Мерлин обязательно расскажет, что не колдует уже год и больше никогда не будет, что для него Артур гораздо важнее любой магии, и он хочет, чтобы они снова были вместе. 

Однажды, Мерлин собирал в лесу хворост и представил эту встречу так ярко, что на секунду поверил в ее реальность. В этот момент он был почти счастлив, это чувство поглотило его настолько, что он выпал из потока времени. Все вокруг ожило и наполнилось магией: листва из золотой и красной превратилась в ярко-зеленую, выросли весенние цветы, хворост оказался аккуратно сложенным.

Секунду назад он был счастлив, а теперь в нем клокотала ярость. Он не колдовал больше месяца, но все напрасно. Будто ощутив его чувства, магия, так долго сдерживаемая внутри, вышла из-под контроля. Хворост вспыхнул. Через несколько мгновений огонь перекинулся на деревья. Вокруг Мерлин образовалось кольцо огня. Жар становился сильнее, вокруг все стало красно-золотым, а подняв голову вверх, Мерлин увидел не только дым, но и частичку голубого неба. Очень быстро стало нечем дышать, Мерлин закашлялся, и в ускользающем сознании появилась мысль о магах и кострах для них. 

***  
Первое, что после пробуждения увидел Мерлин – это лицо Артура.

Увидев, что Мерлин очнулся, Артур сказал отстраненно:

\- Почему же магия тебя не спасла? – спокойно поинтересовался Артур, в его тоне не было ни капли былого гнева.

\- Я не хотел. 

Артур практически не изменился со дня их последней встречи. Как будто бы они не расставались, и Артур сейчас улыбнется и поцелует его. 

Мерлину хотелось многое сказать Артуру, но он молчал, боясь, что чем-то оттолкнет того. Ведь Артур не объяснил, почему он вернулся и как его спас. Он просто дал Мерлину свою лошадь, а сам пошел рядом.

Они сидели под деревом на границе Камелота, и Артур, уставший от долгой дороги, заснул, привалившись к стволу дерева. Мерлин знал, что пройдет еще пятнадцать минут и разбудить его будет сложно, понадобится кувшин воды. Его сон так крепок. И Мерлин осторожно положил голову Артура себе на колени, провел рукой по светлым волосам. Появилось чувство, что все будет хорошо. 

 

***  
Что-то холодное коснулось лба Мерлина, тело сковала необычная, не свойственная ему тяжесть. Он попытался открыть глаза. Это получилось с трудом. Солнечный свет, пробивавшийся сквозь листву деревьев, причинял боль глазам. Первая мысль - об Артуре. Беспокойство придало Мерлину сил. Он приподнялся и увидел, что лежит на соломенном тюфяке, рядом стоит крытая повозка, а чуть дальше – человек, подкидывающий хворост в костер. 

\- Артур! - воскликнул Мерлин.

«Это не он», - понял Мерлин, когда человек поднялся и обернулся к нему. У мужчины были светло-каштановые, коротко постриженные волосы и простое открытое лицо. Он чем-то напоминал Мерлину одного из рыцарей Артура. 

\- Ты уже очнулся. Хорошо, сейчас выпьешь снадобье, будет еще лучше, – голос у незнакомца был резким, с хрипотцой.  
Мерлин поежился.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Мерлин, отодвинув флакон со светло-зеленой жидкостью. 

\- Я вчера ехал в Норидж, но увидел в лесу пожар, свернул с дороги и поехал туда. Так я тебя и нашел. Все твое тело было в ожогах, но я позаботился о них, ты вчера не приходил в сознание, постоянно бредил, - спокойно рассказал незнакомец, а потом подтолкнул флакон к Мерлину. - Давай же, выпей снадобье, оно поможет. 

Мерлин скептически посмотрел на флакон, но все же выпил содержимое. Он постепенно привыкал к голосу незнакомца. 

\- Когда ты меня нашел, я был один? – спросил Мерлин и выжидающе посмотрел на незнакомца.

\- Да. Может, с тобой должен был быть кто-то еще, я кого-то не нашел? - обеспокоенно спросил тот.

\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, просто… 

Мерлин осекся. Артур вполне мог ему привидеться. Мерлин в последнее время думал о нем постоянно, так что подсознание вполне могло сыграть с ним такую шутку, подарить то, в чем он больше всего нуждался.

\- Да я понимаю, ты пережил такое потрясение. 

Поднявшийся ветер принес с юга запах гари, резкий и насыщенный. Мерлину стало не по себе, он не хотел думать о произошедшем. Его магия могла причинить серьезный вред людям.

\- Мы недалеко от того места?

Незнакомец, кивнув, отошел от Мерлина и направился к повозке. Мужчине было лет тридцать, не больше, по его одежде нельзя было определить, откуда он родом - так могут одеваться везде: просторный коричневый плащ, светлая рубаха и штаны, заправленные в дорожные сапоги.

Когда Мерлин попытался встать, тело отозвалось сильной болью – она началась в спине и разошлась волнами по всему телу. Защипало кожу на ногах, и Мерлин чуть слышно застонал.

\- Тебе лучше какое-то время не вставать.

\- Спасибо за помощь, но надо вернуться в деревню, мне действительно пора.

\- В таком состоянии ты никуда не доберешься, тебе стоит полежать хотя бы до вечера. 

\- Я не хочу тебя задерживать, ты для меня очень много сделал, и – мне хотелось бы тебя отблагодарить. Как тебя зовут?

\- Милдред. Не беспокойся, ты мне ничего не должен. И я тоже хочу узнать твое имя.

\- Мерлин, - он улыбнулся и расслабился. Напряжение постепенно спадало, а беспокойство уходило. Наверное, подействовала настойка. - Твое лекарство очень хорошее, откуда оно у тебя?

-Я - травник, делаю лекарства и торгую ими.

Мерлин проговорил с Милдредом до вечера. Ему все больше нравился новый знакомый. Он очень много знал о травах, и Мерлину было интересно слушать его рассказы.  
Когда солнце закатилось за горизонт и ветер стал более холодным, Милдред сказал:

\- Я думаю, тебе надо перелечь на повозку, я довезу тебя до деревни.

Мерлин с трудом поднялся, сделал несколько шагов и улегся на телегу. Он пытался двигаться очень медленно, но все в его теле отзывалось болью при любом движении. Когда его голова коснулась соломы, он выдохнул с облегчением.

Милдред ехал аккуратно, стараясь не побеспокоить Мерлина. В деревню они прибыли глубокой ночью, тихой и спокойной, даже собаки не лаяли. Окна всех домов были темными, только в доме Мерлина горел свет. Милдред постучал в дверь, и ему открыла женщина с заплаканными глазами. 

\- Вы Хунит? - Она кивнула.

\- Я привез Мерлина. Не беспокойтесь, с ним все будет в порядке, - тут же успокоил ее Милдред.

***  
Несколько дней Милдерд прожил в доме у Мерлина, пока тот поправлялся. Торговля настойками шла хорошо, но неделю спустя Милдред стал собираться в Норидж.

\- Я и так здесь задержался, мне пора, – Милдред улыбнулся. 

Он часто улыбался, и Мерлину это нравилось. Когда в его жизни появился Милдред, то все постепенно стало налаживаться. Мысли об Артуре никуда не ушли, Мерлин до сих пор очень скучал по нему и хотел вернуться в Камелот. Но сейчас он уже не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. Частые разговоры с Милдредом помогали ему. Травник был интересным собеседником, он рассказал Мерлину много нового о растениях и их свойствах, а еще он многое понимал без слов.

\- Мерлин, а ты бы не хотел поехать в Норидж вместе со мной? Мне нужен помощник, а ты прекрасно разбираешься в травах.

Возможность снова заняться травами казалась Мерлину очень привлекательной, и он согласился. Он хотел помогать людям, не используя магию. Она уже слишком много испортила в его жизни. А постоянные путешествия и изготовление обычных лекарственных настоек, возможно, помогут ему не пользоваться с магией, он должен научиться обходиться без нее. Он будет помогать людям и без нее. И Мерлин снова и снова мечтал о том моменте, когда он вернется в Камелот и скажет Артуру, что он научился сдерживать магию в себе. Тогда, возможно, Артур простит его, и все будет как прежде.

Воодушевленный такими мыслями, Мерлин покинул родную деревню. Солнце светило очень ярко, воздух свежий, можно было дышать полной грудью, ожоги его почти не беспокоили - мазь Милдреда помогла, она прекрасно снимала боль и кожа заживала хорошо. Они ехали вместе на повозке, Милдред опять улыбался и рассказывал очередную историю, а Мерлин болтал ногами и думал, что все обязательно наладится. 

***  
Они приехали в Норидж на рассвете. Город их встретил необычайной тишиной и спокойствием, только на рыночной площади царило оживление. Милдред направил повозку к гостинице, она находилась над таверной "Сытый индюк", рядом с рыночной площадью. 

Мерлин не любил таверны – там не ощущалось уюта. И эта не стала исключением: как только они зашли туда, в ноздри ударил затхлый запах. Вокруг было грязно и темно. Таверна освещалась лишь несколькими лучинами, от чего на стенах время от времени появлялись причудливые тени. Милдред подошел к хозяину таверны, они обменялись приветствиями, как хорошие друзья. Видно, он останавливался здесь уже не впервые. 

Комната, которая им досталась, была достаточно просторной. Но из окна, выходившего на рыночную площадь, попахивало рыбой – и Мерлин тут же закрыл тяжелые ставни. Затем он сел на одну из кроватей и стал разбирать торбу с вещами. 

\- Мерлин, ты пока осваивайся, а мне надо по делам. Не скучай! - Милдред улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью.

\- Как же я устал, - пробормотал Мерлин, повалившись на соломенный матрац.

Все пять дней пути до Нориджа они собирали разные травы и варили лечебные отвары. Милдред говорил, что в этом городе из-за переменчивой погоды особенно хорошо идут снадобья от простуды. Их, в основном, и готовили.

Иногда, проснувшись среди ночи, Мерлин замечал, что Милдред снова варит зелье у костра. Мерлин иногда порывался помочь, но травник всегда гнал его спать. За время, проведенное с Милдредом, магия Мерлина не давала о себе знать, она успокоилась, затаилась где-то далеко внутри, но маг чувствовал, что она не ушла, а просто ждала своего часа.

Сон постепенно сморил Мерлина и перенес его в Камелот. Ему снилось, что они с Артуром снова вместе. Все было замечательно, Мерлин снова стал слугой Артура и повсюду следовал за ним. А потом он увидел на своих ладонях кровь Артура, услышал собственный голос, говорящий: «Я мог спасти тебя, если бы воспользовался магией». Мерлин поднес руки к лицу, ощутил запах крови, а, подняв глаза, увидел улыбающегося Милдреда, который предлагал ему отправиться в путешествие.

Мерлин проснулся в холодном поту. За окном уже начинало темнеть, и он решил спуститься в таверну, чтобы проснуться окончательно. Спускаясь по лестнице, он услышал голос Милдреда, и не до конца осознавая свои действия, остановился и прислушался к разговору. В разговоре участвовали трое, но в таверне было шумно, и поэтому до Мерлина долетели лишь некоторые фразы.

\- Если так пойдет и дальше, то мы опять будем вынуждены сменить лагерь...

\- Я постараюсь узнать, кто нас предал, - ответил Милдред.

\- Нам сейчас необходимо золото.

\- Прежде всего, надо вызволить Тарибель, ее в конце недели будит судить, и надо бы успеть помочь ей побыстрей.

\- Если вы будете использовать магию, то никто не должен ее заметить.

По лестнице поднималась служанка, и Мерлину пришлось сделать вид, что он спускается. Как только он оказался в таверне, Милдред окликнул его и подозвал к столу.

\- Мерлин, познакомься, это мои друзья, - чуть взволнованно сказал Милдред, освобождая место на лавке для Мерлина. - Ведлер, - широкоплечий, большеротый мужчина кивнул, - и Кросби, - этот человек держался в тени, а лицо невозможно было разглядеть из-за капюшона. 

\- Приятно познакомиться, - сказал Ведлер, вставая со скамьи, - но нам с Кросби пора.

Когда Ведлер вставал из-за стола, полы его плаща на секунду распахнулись, и Мерлин увидел на одежде знакомые символы. 

\- Они друиды, да? - чуть слышно спросил Мерлин, провожая их взглядом.  
Милдред кивнул.

\- А ты тоже? 

Еще один кивок.

Хорошее настроение испарилось мгновенно. В горле появился неприятный комок – Мерлин сглотнул. 

\- Извини, мне надо подумать, - не глядя на Милдреда сказал Мерлин.

\- Не делай глупостей, Мерлин, о тебе мне тоже все известно.

Мерлин замер, но через мгновение уже шел к выходу из трактира. Петли двери не были смазаны и издавали противный скрипящий звук.

На улице шел дождь, и Мерлин накинул на голову капюшон. Крупные капли стучали по крышам и мостовой, падали на лицо – это было не очень приятно. Мерлину некуда было пойти в этом городе, и он просто бродил по переулкам, мимо светящихся теплотой и уютом окон. Милдред ему не поможет сдержать в себе магию, да и никто не поможет. Мерлин остался один на один со своей проблемой, снова. Он с каждым днем отдалялся от Артура - его мечта была невыполнимой. Если бы можно было все изменить, то, наверное, Мерлин бы никогда не раскрыл бы свой секрет Артуру. Слишком сильной оказалась нелюбовь Артура к магии, она была еще более глубокой, нежели ненависть его отца. Он винил в гибели матери магию, но не знал о хороших ее чертах. Ведь магия всегда была причиной бед Камелота. Не стоило и надеяться на прощение Артура. 

Дождь кончился только под утро, а Мерлин все продолжал бродить по переулкам. Этот город ему не нравился, он все сравнивал с Камелотом: улицы были кривыми и немощеными, вокруг - грязь. 

Утром Мерлин уже стоял перед таверной. На рыночной площади снова царило оживление, все люди куда-то спешили, суетились. Был ветер, и вывеска «Сытого индюка» качалась, поскрипывая. Мерлин вошел в таверну и сразу поднялся на второй этаж, в комнату Милдреда. Он закрыл за собой дверь и прямо с порога сказал: «Я возвращаюсь в свою деревню, спасибо за все, но думаю, что так для меня будет лучше».

\- Тебя никто не держит, возвращайся, - Милдред стоял лицом к окну – и даже не обернулся. - Но будет лучше, если ты останешься, твоя помощь стала бы неоценимой.

\- Я не буду пользоваться магией, это ничем хорошим для меня не заканчивается, - голос Мерлина звучал твердо и уверенно. Он взял котомку с одеждой и направился к выходу.

\- Магия - это не вредная привычка, ее нельзя бросить или забыть, она тебя выбрала, и ты ее слуга – это никому не под силу изменить, – напоследок сказал Милдред.

Слова Милдреда не давали покоя Мерлину, он уходил не с легкой душой. Ему казалось, что даже скрипящие ступени лестницы нашептывали ему: «Не изменить, не изменить». 

***  
На рыночной площади становилось все оживленней: кричали торговцы, повсюду от лотка к лотку ходили люди, повозки пытались проехать сквозь эту толчею, все запахи смешались: свежая выпечка, цветы - и тухлая рыба. 

Мерлин подошел к славке с сыром. Ему была нужна еда в дорогу, а сыр и хлебные лепешки ему отлично подошли бы. Добираться пешком до своей деревни придется не один день. Но как только он отошел от лавки, по рыночной толпе прошла волна ужаса, все стали разбегаться, многие люди укрывались в лавках. Мерлин, повинуясь появившемуся чувству паники, вжался в кирпичную стену.  
Со всех сторон раздавалось множество голосов, они сливались в один громкий шепот: «Языка ведут! Языка ведут!»

По рыночной площади шли четверо стражников с вынутыми из ножен мечами. Двое вели под руки человека. На его голове был мешок с двумя дырками для глаз. Стражники шли не спеша, давая человеку с мешком на голове как следует осмотреться. Люди, не успевшие забежать в лавки, прижимались к стенам, отворачиваясь от дороги, закрывая лицо руками. 

Мерлин тоже стоял, прижавшись к стене, и смотрел на медленно идущего пленника. Ужас исходил ото всех людей, ощущался в каждом вздохе, он растягивал секунды, делая их непереносимыми, забирался под одежду, пробирал до дрожи.

Человек с мешком на голове посмотрел прямо на Мерлина, они встретились взглядами, на пару секунд, не более того, но Мерлина вдруг обдало холодом.  
Человек прошел мимо, и опасность, казалось, миновала. Но на следующем повороте его рука указала на разносчика воды, стоявшего у стены, прижимавшего к себе большой глиняный кувшин с водой.

\- Я не причем! Он ошибся! – воскликнул темноволосый человек, он попытался убежать, но стража быстро догнала его. 

Дальнейшие события происходили очень быстро. Стража связала разносчику воды руки за спиной и увела. Так же быстро покинули рыночную площадь и те стражники, что вели под конвоем человека с мешком на голове. Все вокруг начали суетиться, выходить из лавок и через пять минут уже все было как прежде. 

\- Что произошло? - спросил Мерлин, отдавая продавцу хлебных лепешек несколько мелких монет.

\- Ты не местный?  
Мерлин кивнул. Продавец вытер руки о фартук и склонился над столом: у него в лавке не было никого, кроме Мерлина, и, видимо, торговец был не прочь поболтать.  
– Водят у нас по городу «языков» - людей, уличенных в колдовстве, они должны выдавать своих пособников, тогда им просто отрубят голову, а не сожгут на костре. Но те указывают не на своих пособников, а на своих врагов, и никто не застрахован от такой участи. 

\- А что происходит с теми, на кого они указали? – Мерлин продолжил расспрашивать продавца. Его ужаснул рассказ, он не ожидал, что здесь порядки еще суровее, чем в Камелоте.

\- Проводят разбирательства, но они всегда заканчиваются казнью за пособничество колдовству. 

\- И этого никак не изменить? Да он, скорее всего, первый раз в жизни видел этого разносчика воды! И все молчат? Соглашаются?

\- Мерлин! – он обернулся на голос Милдреда, тот стоял у входа в лавку, придерживая дверь. - Не здесь, пойдем в гостиницу.

Они молчали все время, пока шли к таверне. Мерлин пытался было заговорить, но Милдред еще раз его одернул.

Как только Мерлин закрыл за собой дверь в их комнату, его словно прорвало:

\- Тут что, считается нормальным так обращаться с людьми? Да ни один, ни второй к магии наверняка никакого отношения не имели. Их король совсем выжил из ума. Я думал, что в Камелоте суровые порядки, но то, что здесь происходит, ужасно! Так они любого человека могут обвинить в колдовстве и казнить! – Мерлин хотел продолжить, но ему не хватило воздуха, и он остановился на мгновение, чтобы сделать глубокий вздох.

\- Здесь такие порядки, король Эдлар их установил, а если ты это озвучишь на улице, то на своей шкуре испытаешь суровость закона,- сказал Милдред, ухмыляясь. 

\- Я все равно не могу все оставить как есть! Я должен помочь! - Мерлин был настроен серьезно.

\- Мы помогаем, по мере возможности, устраиваем побеги, но спасти всех мы не можем! 

\- Но невиновные люди гибнут! 

\- Да, и так будет до тех пор, пока у власти король Эдлар. Он ненавидит магию, и любой намек на нее означает смерть. Он постоянно посылает отряды в лес, ты же, наверное, знаешь, неподалеку от Нориджа есть алтари старой религии – из-за них мы и основали поселение в норфолкском лесу. Но из-за солдат Эдлара нам приходится постоянно переезжать с места на место. Он не успокоится даже тогда, когда истребит всех магов. Эдлар жаждет крови, и, увы, мы не в силах это изменить.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе, хочу спасти того человека с площади, – голос Мерлина звучал уверенно, твердо.

\- Ты же собирался вернуться в свою деревню. А теперь что, передумал?

\- Я буду полезней здесь, людям действительно нужна моя помощь.

\- Да как ты можешь такое говорить! Ты отказался от магии, предал ее, а теперь тебе просто стало жалко какого-то человека, и ты одумался! – Милдред был зол, ярость расходилась от него волнами, постепенно заполняя пространство всей комнаты.

\- Я и сейчас не собираюсь пользоваться магией! Но я не могу спокойно смотреть, как погибает невиновный. И для меня совершенно не важно, маг он или же обычный человек. В любом случае, я постараюсь его спасти. Для этого мне вовсе не обязательна помощь магии. 

\- А ты думаешь, это так просто? Раз-два - и человек спасен. Да даже когда мы используем магию, то подвергаемся огромному риску. А ты со своим огромным магическим потенциалом не хочешь это понять. Да я вообще представить не могу, как тебе удается столько времени сдерживать в себе магию!

\- У меня есть на то причины. И даже без магии я вам буду полезен. Позволь помочь, - Мерлин говорил тихо, но с такой тоской в голосе, что взгляд Милдреда смягчился.

\- Ладно, но я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

Решение остаться в Норидже далось Мерлину не легко. Страх и неуверенность в правильности выбора не давали покоя. Мерлин понимал, что постоянное пребывание рядом с друидами ни к чему хорошему не приведет, но чувствовал, что обязательно должен помочь. В то же время, такое решение еще больше отдаляло его от Артура.

***  
Прошло еще два дня. Милдред с Мерлином днем торговали лечебными настойками и травами, а вечером встречались с друзьями. Они обсуждали, как можно проникнуть в темницы замка, чтобы спасти осужденных на смерть. Но друзья Милдреда не хотели помогать разносчику воды с базарной площади, они говорили, что это опасно и не стоит такого риска. Главным для них было спасение девушки-друида, Тарибель, которую через несколько дней ожидала казнь. Друиды уговаривали Мерлина воспользоваться магией, но он даже слышать не хотел об этом. 

Вскоре отношения с друидами стали настолько натянутыми, что Мерлин не знал, как ему теперь общаться с Милдредом. Тот все так же улыбался, но теперь Мерлин уже не был так беспечен, он в каждой улыбке искал подвох и ложь. 

Однажды, когда за окном лил дождь и из-за плохой погоды торговля была неудачной, Мерлину с Милдредом пришлось вернуться в гостиницу раньше намеченного времени.  
Тучи заволокли небо, было темно и промозгло. Мерлин подошел к столу, зажег свечу и поднес к ней руки, пытаясь согреться. Милдред сидел на своей кровати и ухмыляясь смотрел на Мерлина.

\- Ты так не согреешься, - сказал Милдред и повернул свои ладони вверх, - смотри, Мерлин, так намного проще.

Друид прошептал несколько слов, и воздух в комнате вдруг потеплел. Мерлин повернулся к окну.

\- Спасибо, а то я действительно замерз, - Мерлин обхватил себя руками и чуть поежился.

\- Что, уже невтерпеж? Я же знаю, каково это - столько времени не пользоваться магией. Ты чувствуешь, что она в тебе везде: в груди, в горле, в руках, особенно в кончиках пальцев, она так и норовит выбраться на свободу, - Милдред рассказывал медленно, выделяя каждое слово, он хотел достучаться до Мерлина.

\- Это не так, Милдред. Я со всем справлюсь, не переживай за меня.

\- Мерлин, да услышь ты меня, наконец! Нельзя сдерживать в себе магию так долго, если и впредь будешь так поступать, то тогда она вырвется сама, и контролировать последствия ты уже не сможешь, ведь так было тогда в лесу? – Милдред положил руку на плечо Мерлина, но тот сбросил ее.

\- Я уже для себя все решил. Я справлюсь, – отрезал Мерлин, обернувшись к Милдреду и взглянув ему прямо в глаза. 

 

***  
В Норидже опять шел дождь, в этом городе он был частым гостем, и уже никого не радовал и не удивлял своими визитами. Люди свыклись с ним и стали воспринимать как должное. 

Друиды выбрали этот день для спасения приговоренной к смерти колдуньи – сейчас была последняя возможность, утром следующего дня она бы была сожжена на костре. Мерлин хотел помочь всем, кто находился в темнице, но Велер сказал, что это невозможно – огромный риск, всех могут поймать, и сбежать самостоятельно не будет возможности: заключенных ведь опаивают зельем, которое приносит смуту в сознание, и колдун не может сосредоточиться для того, чтобы сотворить заклинание. Но Мерлин все равно надеялся, что ему удастся спасти хотя бы несколько человек.

Для того, чтобы попасть в темницу, необходимо было пройти по королевскому двору, это было непросто – там постоянно дежурили шестеро рыцарей. Удачно примененное заклятие сна устранило эту проблему. Но тут же появлялась новая – это заклятие было ограниченно по времени, и теперь у них оставалось только двадцать минут, чтобы спасти пленников. 

\- Мерлин, Милдред, обыщите их – нам нужны ключи от входа в темницы, – шепотом проговорил Ведлер. Он в это время поддерживал Кросби, которого шатало из стороны в стону. Заклятье сна забрало у него очень много сил.

\- Есть! – сказал Мерлин, вытаскивая большую связку ключей из-за пазухи одного рыцаря.

Теперь все четверо поспешили к большой дубовой двери, закрывавшей вход в темницу. 

 

***  
На пути к камерам они наложили заклинание сна еще восемь раз и забрали ключи у стражников. 

В подвале было очень сыро. Запах затхлости усиливался по мере того, как они спускались в подземелье. Здесь царило отчаяние, оно ощущалось при каждом вздохе. Мерлину было не по себе, ему хотелось как можно скорее покинуть это место. 

Темницы находились под замком, и сыростью веяло от каждого предмета. На каменной кладке виднелись капельки влаги. Мерлин и друиды проходили мимо пустых камер, которые освещались маленькими окошками наверху. Из-за нехватки света и постоянной сырости в тюрьме было зябко, а сейчас, когда они шли по подземелью, холод ощущался все сильнее.

Некоторые камеры пустовали, и Мерлин с облегчением выдыхал, когда видел их, но во многих томились приговоренные к казни. Как только они увидели фигуры в темных плащах, то начали шуметь, вытягивать руки, крича: "Спасите, выпустите нас!"  
Их голоса были тихими, отчаянными и Мерлин кинулся к одной камере, намереваясь открыть ее, но Милдред его остановил.

\- Мы об этом говорили, ты не знаешь, за что сидят здесь эти люди, они вполне могут быть преступниками, - тихо сказал друид.

Мерлин кивнул и стал всматриваться в лица заключенных, пытаясь найти разносчика воды. Это было сложно. Многие смотрели на Мерлина с тоской и надеждой, некоторых трясло от горячки, и они искали взглядом хоть кого-то, кто мог бы облегчить их муки. Но были и такие, кто не подошел к прутьям решетки, они лежали на соломенных тюфяках без движения. 

Время уходило, а друиды еще никого не нашли. Мерлин не хотел думать о том, что они пришли сюда напрасно. Милдред заметно нервничал, нервные движения выдавали охватившее его отчаяние. Но тут Ведлер закричал: "Тарибель!" Он не стал подбирать ключ, открыл дверь заклинанием: Тарибель сидела в углу неподвижно. Она была маленькой и хрупкой, светлые длинные волосы сбились колтуном, по расфокусированному взгляду понятно было, что Тарибель одурманена. Ведлер подхватил девушку на руки и вынес из камеры.

\- Уходим! - сказал он, направляясь к выходу из подземелий.

\- Мы нашли не всех! – ответил Мерлин, продолжая искать глазами разносчика воды.

Мерлин тоже торопился, он ощущал, что времени осталось мало. Он еще раз оглядел подземелья – в тусклом свете факелов мало что было видно: чьи-то руки тянулись к нему, старались ухватить за полы плаща, чтобы не упросить, но заставить спасти приговоренных к смерти. Мерлин тихо вздохнул и последовал за Ведлером. Реальность оказалась страшнее фантазий. Милдред был прав: помочь всем было невозможно. Уже у выхода из подземелий Мерлин расправил плечи, вздохнул, обернулся напоследок и вздрогнул: в камере, находившейся прямо у двери, стоял тот самый разносчик воды. Он не протягивал руки, не молил о помощи, но разглядывал друидов с явным интересом.

Мерлин подбежал к камере и заклинанием отпер замок. Разносчик воды отшатнулся в ужасе. 

\- Зачем я вам?!! – закричал он, отступая, вжимаясь в холодную каменную стену.

\- Хочу вытащить тебя отсюда, - ответил Мерлин, - идем скорей, у нас совсем нет времени. 

\- Я никуда не пойду! Это из-за таких, как вы, я тут оказался, но меня оправдают. Люди короля во всем разберутся! А вы только уничтожаете, наводите порчу, сглаз, убиваете без жалости. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с колдунами!

\- Мерлин, времени нет, уходим, - Милдред сильно хлопнул Мерлина по плечу – и они побежали к выходу. 

\- Я же тебе говорил, что никого больше спасать не надо, им не нужна наша помощь. Они не примут ее от нас.

Мерлин не переставал думать о словах разносчика воды, он ничего не понимал. Отказавшись идти с ними, этот человек обрек себя на гибель. Не замечая дороги, Мерлин шагал за Милдредом, размышляя о том, что никогда не сможет смириться с таким отношением к магии. 

Мерлина охватила ярость, магия в нем взбунтовалась. Ему пришлось приложить много сил, чтобы ее сдержать. «Только не сейчас, только не сейчас», - судорожно думал Мерлин, выходя на улицу.

Во дворе перед темницей стояли стражники, они схватили друидов, и как только Мерлин ступил на землю, его руки скрутили за спиной. Но он не испугался, наоборот, возмутился так, что магию больше ничего не сдерживало. Она прошла через него, вырываясь на свободу, спасая Мерлина и друидов. 

Сильный ветер, возникший из ниоткуда, разбросал всех стражников, которые удерживали магов, но Мерлин и друиды остались невредимыми.

Ведлер быстро подбежал к еле стоящей Тарибель и подхватил ее на руки. Мерлин оглядывался по сторонам, он еще не мог сконцентрироваться. Милдред подбежал к нему, он был очень обеспокоен.

\- Мерлин, ты в порядке? – спросил друид, поднимая его с колен. 

\- Вроде ничего, - ответил тот, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

\- Нам надо как можно быстрее покинуть Норидж, пока они не подняли тревогу. 

\- Хорошо, идем, - Мерлин огляделся вокруг.

Стражник, схвативший Мерлина, лежал у камня, и по его лицу бежала струйка крови. 

\- Проклятье! - выкрикнул Мерлин и бросился к этому человеку. - Ему надо помочь.

\- Мерлин, стой, ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Он мертв, я это чувствую, - Милдред говорил так, как будто произошедшее было случайностью - и ничего серьезного не случилось.

\- Если мы не уйдем сейчас, то у нас будут проблемы посерьезней. Это не твоя вина, такое может произойти с каждым, – Ведлер говорил тихо, и его голос успокоил Мерлина.

Мерлин шел за друидами, плотнее запахивая плащ. Ему было не по себе осознания того, что он повинен в смерти человека. 

Они покинули город до рассвета. Тирабель сидела в телеге, прижавшись к Ведлеру, Милдред правил повозкой. Все молчали, не желая говорить о случившимся, и под мерный стук колес Мерлин заснул. 

Их дорога лежала к селению друидов. 

Мерлин проснулся оттого, что кто-то громко говорил рядом. Телега была пуста, а солнечный свет, проходивший через холщовую ткань, дарил ощущение тепла. Мерлину не хотелось вставать - события прошлой ночи все еще не давали ему покоя. 

Произошедшее пролетело перед глазами за секунду. Мерлин подумал о том, что если бы его не было там, то стражник был бы жив: они бы не задержались в темнице и успели бы скрыться незамеченными. Мерлин представил, что, когда он выйдет из телеги, друиды начнут расспрашивать его, а так хотелось покоя и уединения. Хотя, возможно, все не так плохо – и в этом мирном селении удастся немного отдохнуть. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Мерлина, их приезд не вызвал никакого оживления, только к Тирабель подбежали две женщины и обняли ее. Все спешили по своим делам, и Мерлин остался один. Он прошелся по селению, рассматривая окрестности. Эта деревушка была, наверное, самым большим поселением друидов – по крайней мере, Мерлину показалось именно так.

Здесь не было основательных зданий - одни шатры и платки, друидам часто приходилось срываться с места, и не было резона строить деревянные дома. Но зато здесь магия лилась рекой, никто ее не скрывал – она сопровождала практически каждое действие. Никто не стыдился, и это было прекрасно. Наверное, первый раз в жизни Мерлин ощутил внутри себя радость магии, она первый раз за долгое время стала свободной, скопилась на кончиках пальцев и заискрилась.

Мерлин улыбнулся и, шедшему от костра, дыму придал фирму дракона. Дети, игравшие неподалеку, захлопали в ладоши.

\- Правда, здесь хорошо? - спросил Милдред, опуская руку на плечо Мерлина.  
Мерлин кивнул, наблюдая за рассеивающемся дымом.

\- Наши святыни рядом, и поэтому здесь магия особенно сильна. Ты чувствуешь?

\- Да. Мне кажется, что я теперь могу все, - Мерлин улыбнулся и поднял голову, разглядывая высокие кроны деревьев, замечая, что солнечный свет, проходящий сквозь листья, хорошо освещал поляну.

\- Здесь очень хорошо, - Мерлин улыбнулся и обернулся к Милдреду. Тот тоже улыбнулся магу, но вдруг помрачнел и продолжил:

\- Да, здесь хорошо, но мы боимся, что нас найдут. Рыцари короля постоянно прочесывают лес, а отвлекающие заклятья не всегда срабатывают.

Мерлин хотел что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слов. Он не желал, что бы эти люди опять переезжали на новое место, он не хотел, чтобы магию уничтожали. Мерлин чувствовал свою вину. Он знал: Милдред ждет, что он присоединится к друидам, станет бороться за спасение магии, но Мерлину не хотелось сражаться. Он не был по натуре воином. 

\- Мне жаль, но надо возвращаться в деревню.

\- Я тебя понимаю, но сейчас очень опасно ехать по лесу - тебя могут схватить рыцари, они точно прочесывают лес. И, к тому же, скоро праздник. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался хоть на пару дней.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Мерлин. – Пара дней все равно ничего не решает.

\- Вот и отлично, поживешь пока у меня.

Они направились к хижине, стоящей на пригорке, и Мерлин оставил там свои вещи. 

Весь следующий день в селении царило приподнятое настроение. Все готовились к празднику – повсюду суетились люди, каждый был чем-то занят. Хоть Мерлин практически никого здесь не знал, но к нему все относились доброжелательно. И, незаметно для себя, он оказался втянутым в праздничные приготовления. Мерлину часто улыбались, и постепенно грусть ушла. Белтейн уже почти не празднуют в городах – правители не жалуют древний кельтский праздник, но и совсем запретить не могут, рискуя вызвать недовольство народа.

В этот день друиды чествовали бога солнца Беленуса, который приносил им тепло. Считалось, что в этот день он спускается на землю, и именно от того, как пройдет праздник, будет зависеть плодородие.

Наступил вечер, и все жители селения направились на поляну, в центре которой стоял алтарь - большой причудливо изогнутый пень. Если бы Мерлин проходил мимо, то он бы не обратил на него внимания, необычного было в нем только то, что он стоял посередине огромной, абсолютно круглой поляны, а вокруг стояли подготовленные, но еще не зажженные костры. Один из друидов, высокий человек с русыми волосами, его Мерлин видел в селении еще днем, подошел поочередно к каждому из подготовленных костров и зажег их. Огонь быстро охватывал хворост, и с каждой секундой на поляне становилось все светлее и светлее. Было ветренно, и пламя костров колебалось, деревья находились слишком близко - поляна была небольшой, - и Мерлин боялся, что огонь перекинется на деревья.

\- Не переживай, они не загорятся, - Милдред стоял рядом и пристально смотрел на алтарь. - Здесь – царство древней магии. Она дает нам силы, чтобы противостоять королю. Тут мы в безопасности. Дым этих костров сделает наш мир чище, он защитит от магических существ и злых духов. Теперь праздник отмечают не везде, и плохого в мире становится все больше, если так будет продолжаться, то всех нас поглотит тьма.

Мерлин внимательно слушал голос друида и следил за происходящим на поляне. Ночь отступала, постепенно костры разгорелись сильнее, и на поляне стало не только светло, но и по-летнему жарко. Через какое-то время люди начали снимать верхнюю одежду. Несколько друидов в серых одеяниях подошли вплотную к алтарю, присели на корточки, положили на него руки и замерли на несколько секунд в немом ожидании. Молчание охватило поляну, все взгляды были обращены на эту троицу. Они были всецело поглощены происходящим действом и с волнением ожидали чего-то. 

Так пошло несколько минут, а затем друиды у алтаря стали нараспев произносить заклинание, и из земли вокруг них к небу стали подниматься сверкающие маленькие частицы. Постепенно заклинание подхватили все друиды, стоящие на поляне, и пространство вокруг наполнилось волшебством. 

\- Как прекрасно! – воскликнул Мерлин и повернулся к стоящему позади него Милдреду.

\- Это Беленус благословляет нас. Он дает нам частичку своей силы для того, чтобы противостоять Эдлару. У многих из нас магический потенциал очень низкий, и без такой поддержки мы обречены на поражение. - Милдред снова улыбнулся Мерлину и указал рукой на другой конец поляны. - Смотри туда. Это Рейвен, искуснейший маг. 

Мерлин взглянул на человека, о котором говорил Милдред. Это был молодой темноволосый мужчина, который стоял, чуть сгорбившись, и держал в ладонях сияющий золотой шар размером с большое яблоко.

\- Ну вот, он опять рисуется, - зачем-то уточнил Милдред.

Мерлин видел, что многие люди пытались собрать силу в своих руках, не у всех получалось, но у некоторых золотой шар между ладонями был размером с орех. Он еще никогда не ощущал столько магии сразу. И впервые за долгое время он ощутил гармонию с самим собой. Магия из вне заполнила его, она не была чужда его собственной магии, но оказалась другой, более тяжелой. Ощущение различной магии внутри нравилось Мерлину, и он постепенно привык к нему.

\- Может, ты тоже хочешь попробовать? – спросил Милдред, держа между ладоней золотой шар, достаточно большой, но не такой, как у Рейвена. 

\- Нет, я не хочу, - ответил Мерлин и покачал головой.

\- Ну как хочешь, - Милдред не казался разочарованным, он был счастлив, как и все участники это праздника. – А у тебя сейчас глаза золотые.

Мерлин улыбнулся и несколько раз моргнул.

\- У меня всегда так, когда я колдую, - сказал он, словно оправдываясь. 

Потом пробегающая мимо девушка схватила Мерлина за руку, и он увидел, что попал в цепочку людей, которые, наподобие хоровода, оббегали горящие костры.

А потом, словно из ниоткуда, на поляне зазвучала музыка, сначала она была тихой, почти не слышной, но постепенно звук усиливался и стал заглушать смех людей. 

Эта праздничная ночь была прекрасной. Мерлин видел, что многие парочки целуются, не стесняясь того, что их видят. В это мгновение Мерлину отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Артур был рядом. Он хотел разделить с ним волшебство этой ночи, хотел также ощутить его прикосновения. И находясь на этом празднике, Мерлин понял, что Артур стал постепенно стираться из памяти. 

Ночь постепенно теряла свое очарование. Осознание того, что он сейчас находится не в том месте и всеми своими действиями только отдаляет себя от Артрура, угнетало Мерлина все сильнее. 

Через несколько минут Мерлин покинул поляну, полную света, и направился к селению. Чувство вины сжигало его изнутри. Он наслаждался ощущением магии – тем, что отдалило его от Артура. Если и так пойдет дальше, то он не сможет вернуться в Камелот, к Артуру, и навсегда останется магом, изгоем в глазах принца.

***  
Мерлин с утра ушел из селения и отправился на склон холма, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на лес. Опершись о ствол старого дуба, Мерлин наслаждался спокойствием и гармонией этого места. 

Несколько минут спустя подошел Рейвен и опустился рядом на еще зеленую траву. 

\- Сколько может так продолжаться? – Рейвен вновь начал очень неприятный разговор.

\- Если ты опять хочешь поговорить о моем отношении к магии, то я в который раз попрошу тебя понапрасну не тратить время. Я не откажусь от своего мнения.

\- Мерлин, только с твоей помощью мы сможем победить Эдлара, то, что он делает, погубит вскоре всех магов.

\- А может, он прав? То, что мы есть - это зло. Магия приносит его в мир – и гибнут ни в чем неповинные люди.

\- Какая чушь! Магия – часть этого мира, без нее невозможно существовать. Люди сами себе роют могилу. Если они истребят магов, то равновесие в мире будет потеряно – и все погибнут. Земля породит таких существ, которые уничтожат все живое. А может быть, ты этого и хочешь?

\- Рейвен, - Мерлин скривился, - не говори ерунды. Ты же знаешь, что все, чего я хочу, - это вернуться в Камелот. Но это невозможно. Все знают, что я маг. И стоит мне только появиться там, как меня схватят и наутро сожгут на костре.

\- Мерлин, отношение людей к магии зависит от их правителя. Если правитель будет магом, то в королевстве наступит мир, и люди поймут, что магия - это не зло. Постепенно они привыкнут и примут нас. Все вернется на круги своя. Так когда-то было на Альбионе. Тогда он был един - и правил им маг. Альбион был настолько силен, что никто не осмеливался напасть на него. Люди и маги жили в мире. Я просто хочу, чтобы те времена вернулись.  
\- Ты действительно веришь в то, что можно вернуть прошлое? 

\- Да я верю, – Рейвен говорил уверенно, но Мерлин все еще сомневался. Он все также сидел на траве, обняв колени руками, и смотрел куда-то в глубину леса. 

\- Когда на троне Камелота будет сидеть Артур, то все обязательно изменится, его ненависть к магии пройдет, и он будет по-настоящему хорошим королем, - Мерлин встал с земли обернулся к Рейвену, взглянул ему в глаза, словно хотел прочитать в них что-то.

\- Я не верю, что обычный человек сможет осознать все величие магии. Мы не будем счастливы с таким королем.

\- Рейвен очень категоричен, как всегда, - раздался тихий, но глубокий голос. Из-за раскидистого вяза и появился Милдред. – Я так не считаю. Король-маг сейчас только усугубит проблему. 

Милдред устроился на траве рядом с Мерлином и Рейвеном, которого подобное соседство не порадовало. Друид поежился и сказал: «Мне пора, надо детей магии обучать. И, кстати, Милдред, вообще-то это должен делать ты»

\- Ты же знаешь, что я – плохой учитель, слишком уж мягкий, а у тебя талант к преподаванию.

\- Можешь мне не льстить, - Рейвен слегка улыбнулся и пошел к селению.

\- Мерлин, ты останешься с нами? Ты очень силен, и, наверное, тебе сложно жить среди обычных людей, не владеющих магией.

\- Я планирую задержаться еще на несколько дней, пока нас не перестанут искать, и вернуться в родную деревню. Ты знаешь, жить среди людей не так плохо, я вполне справляюсь, привык. Я сейчас смотрю на то, как вы живете, это мне кажется странным. 

\- А мне кажется странным жить, притворяясь каждый день. Быть сильнее и скрывать свою силу, подчинятся более слабым. Это ненормально.

\- Люди нас не понимают. А они боятся того, чего не понимают.

\- Я бы хотел объяснить им и показать, что такое настоящая магия и как много хорошего она может принести. И я приложу все усилия, чтобы этого достичь. Тогда они примут ее, - Милдред говорил с искренней уверенностью и воодушевлением.

Мерлину очень хотелось поверить Милдреду, это ведь решило бы все его проблемы. Если удастся убедить Артура в том, что магия приносит добро, то он сможет снова быть с ним. И не надо будет больше убивать часть себя. Проблема в том, что Мерлин знал: магия может принести и огромные беды.

Если бы все на свете было бы таким же простым, как слова.

Мерлин закрыл глаза и ощутил легкое дуновение теплого ветра. Майское солнце ощутимо припекало – и ни о чем не хотелось думать. Он почувствовал необыкновенное, почти забытое спокойствие. Возможно, оно снова дарило надежду на то, что они с Артуром могут быть вместе. 

***

После того, как Мерлин принял решение, ему несколько дней было не по себе - он отвык колдовать, и осознанная магия давалась с трудом. Возможно, он все еще неосознанно противился магии, но, перестав постоянно себя контролировать, Мерлин заметил, что магия в нем как будто жила своей жизнью: она предугадывала желания мага. Двери сами распахивались перед ним, огонь в холодные майские ночи разгорался ярче, а вещи оказывались в руках, до того как он успевал об этом подумать

Здесь, в селении, Мерлин снова помогал Милдреду, только варил уже не простые, а волшебные настойки. А по вечерам Рейвен показывал новые заклинания. Друид не колдовал неосознанно, потому очень удивлялся этой способности Мерлина. Часто Рейвен, смеясь, говорил, что магия лучше знает, что Мерлину нужно, и что он должен на нее положиться, тогда все будет в порядке.

Мерлин смеялся и отвечал, что, наверное, его магии не повезло с хозяином. А думал про то, что теперь все изменится, он представлял, как однажды вновь окажется в Камелоте, рядом с Артуром, как будет вновь помогать тому волшебством, но теперь уже открыто, как магия будет свободна и могущественна, и в Альбионе воцарится мир.

***  
В один из ясных дней, когда весеннее солнце особенно припекало, а зеленая листва нежно шелестела под ветром, Рейвен сказал, что не может больше смотреть на то, как Мерлин колдует. Он хотел показать магу несколько новых заклинаний.

Они направились на небольшую поляну.  
Здесь Мерлин чувствовал себя некомфортно, он боялся, что у него ничего не получится с заклинаниями. Слова ему мешали, а друиды не понимали, как можно колдовать без слов.

\- Мерлин, в тебе есть гнев?

Мерлин и сам иногда думал об этом, ярость и гнев неосознанно накапливались в нем, и когда выходили на свободу, то приносили несчастья, и он старался отгонять непрошенные мысли. Иногда ему это удавалось.  
Вопрос застал Мерлина врасплох. Он не знал, что ответить. Но Рейвен, казалось, не ждал ответа, он продолжал говорить.

\- Я думаю, что есть. Гнев есть в каждом человеке. Все, что нужно, - просто отыскать его в себе. Я хочу показать заклинания, для которых нужен гнев. Бывают случаи, когда это может пригодится.

\- Зачем мне это? Я как-то не горю желанием его использовать, - Мерлин нахмурился и собрался уходить, но Рейвен поймал его за руку и тихо сказал: «Подожди». И что-то было его тоне, взгляде, холоде руки, касающейся Мерлина, что тот кивнул и остался на поляне.

\- Для сотворения этих заклинаний нужно выпустить из себя свой гнев и направить его на врага, пожелать расправится с ним, и тогда... 

Дальше Мерлин уже почти не слушал, его сознание зацепилось за фразу: «Направить гнев на врага». Быть может, это наилучшее его применение. 

Рейвен умел говорить красиво, и Мерлин заслушался, да так, что, сам того не осознавая, запомнил заклинание Огня Ярости, Ветра Гнева. Потом Рейвен показал, как действует заклинания Огня Ярости: дерево, стоявшее на другой стороне поляны, обуглилось в мгновение.

\- Никто не выживает после такого заклинания, будь уверен, что, применяя его, ты действительно хочешь убить человека.

Увиденное отрезвило Мерлина, и он устыдился своего желания причинять вред людям. Теперь они казались ему нереальными, он не мог понять, что в тот момент с ним случилось, что он с восхищением думал об этом.

Мерлин закрыл лицо руками, как будто пытаясь закрыться от осознания произошедшего, и опустился на землю. Рейвен подошел к нему и, присев рядом, сказал.

\- Ты маг, Мерлин, твой гнев всегда оправдан. И любой должен знать, что ему грозит, если он вызовет недовольство мага. Пойми, магия – это, прежде всего, сила, и люди должны бояться ее! Нам подвластно все на этом свете, а мы живем, как крысы, так быть не должно! С каждым годом нас становится все меньше, настанет день - и Друидов не останется вовсе, – глаза Рейвена горели, он смотрел на Мерлина в упор.

\- Это не для меня, - ответил Мерлин, поднимаясь с земли, желая вернуться в селение. Он хотел поскорей покинуть это место. Рейвен не мешал ему, он просто проговорил вслед:

\- Придет день, и ты поймешь, что я был прав.

\- Я надеюсь, что такой день никогда не настанет, - откликнулся Мерлин.

***  
После разговора на поляне, Мерлин о многом думал. Он был зол на Рейвена, но еще больше на себя за то, что в глубине души он желал причинять боль людям, как месть многолетнее угнетение магии.

В селении царила привычная суета – все были чем-то заняты, даже дети были при деле, и Мерлин в который раз удивился необычному спокойствию и собранности детей-друидов. Они творили волшебство наравне со взрослыми и постоянно совершенствовали свои умения. Видя, как те стараются, Мерлин как-то сказал Милдреду, что ощущает себя невеждой в магии, по сравнению с этими детьми. Милдред тогда ответил, что каждому свое, и все они разные, а Мерлину вообще не надо забивать голову заклинаниями, если они ему не нужны.

Тогда Мерлин успокоился и перестал нервничать. Теперь он просто с удовольствием, без беспокойства наблюдал за тренировками детей. Один из них поднимал в воздух большой камень, другой заставлял воду в чаше бурлить. Все они были увлечены, никто не отчаивался, если что-то не получалось.

Когда Мерлин смотрел на них, то он осознал, что хочет вернуть себе эту детскую уверенность, что новый день принесет только хорошее. А жизнь в ожидании костра, или гибель от сдерживания магии была не для него. Мерлину хотелось обрести контроль над магией и когда-нибудь вернуться в Камелот.

***  
Неожиданно Мерлин ощутил нарастающее беспокойство, которое за пару секунд превратилось в панику. Он не знал, что делать. Он было собрался сказать об этом, как заметил, что в деревне все замерли.

\- Они нас нашли! Уходим! – закричал кто-то, и люди начали спешно хватать свои вещи. Им надо было уходить в противоположную сторону - через ручей, к лесу другого королевства. Рыцари Эдлара не могли перейти его границы.  
Но, даже используя магию, люди не могли быстро собраться. Милдред кричал:

\- Да бросайте же все! Бросайте!

Некоторые и впрямь все оставили, но были и такие, которые не хотели расставаться со своими вещами. Рыцари Элдлара тем временем вошли в селение. В глазах Рейвена плескалась ярость. Он поднял руку и направил заклинание огня на двух рыцарей, но те ловко уклонились: похоже, быстро двигаться им не мешали даже тяжелые доспехи. Рейвен вновь попытался, и на этот успешно – на земле лежали два обугленных тела.

\- Нам надо уходить, - закричал Рейвену Мерлину, но тот не слушал

\- Я не уйду, пока не уничтожу эту погань! – яростно закричал Рейвен.

Когда Мерлин покинул селение, там оставалось еще несколько мужчин, которые пытались справиться с рыцарями. Мерлин помог женщине с грудным ребенком, подхватил выпавшую из ее рук корзину, и они побежали к ручью. 

Мерлину казалось, что он должен был остаться в селении и помогать друидам. Но он не был готов к сражению с рыцарями. У него был только один выход – уходить. Через пять минут они нагнали всех остальных. Друиды опасливо озирались по сторонам и старались идти быстрее. Было видно, что так поступать им не впервой, – они действовали на удивление слажено. 

В полной тишине они дошли до реки, теперь оставалось только перейти старый, ветхий мост. Когда до него оставались считанные метры, из-за густых зарослей кустарника, растущего у самой реки, появились вооруженные люди с эмблемами Элдлара на одежде. 

Друиды оцепенели: все сильные маги остались в селении, а простые жители не могли защищаться, они не владели нужными заклинаниями. Несколько секунд они смотрели на воинов. Их было больше дюжины, трое держали на поводках разъяренных, рычащих собак. 

\- Все помнят приказ короля? Пленных не брать, - сказал один из воинов, вытаскивая меч из ножен. Его примеру последовали и остальные.

Жители селения бросились врассыпную. Началась неразбериха. Люди пытались скрыться в лесу, но войны Элдлара настигали их. Первой умерла Тирабель, которую друиды недавно спасли от костра, она стояла в первых рядах, и воин с перекошенным от ярости лицом замахнулся огромным мечом и рассек ей грудь. Как только девушка упала на землю, воин замахнулся еще раз. Но больше он никого убить не смог – его, как и других воинов, в одну секунду охватил яркий огонь, они несколько секунд корчились в муках, а затем упали на землю.

Мерлин смотрел на результат своего гнева и был доволен. Его глаза из золотых вновь становились синими. Сейчас он был уверен, что поступил правильно, и не чувствовал угрызений совести. 

Перед тем, как сотворить заклинание, Мерлину представилась картина: мертвые друиды на поляне, и воины короля, которые носком сапога лениво толкают трупы, проверяя, остался ли кто-нибудь в живых.  
Ярость заполнила Мерлина целиком: его охватило мучительное желание уничтожить воинов, которые хотели убить ни в чем неповинных друидов. Заклинание было произнесено с небывалым облегчением, и ему становилось легче с каждой уходившей из него волной гнева. 

Взгляды друидов были обращены на Мерлина. Одни смотрели с восхищением, другие с недоверием, третьи с ужасом. А Мерлин не чувствовал вины за свой поступок – потребность защитить людей была сильнее, пусть даже для этого потребовалось убить солдат.

\- Уходим! – Мерлин махнул рукой в сторону моста. 

Люди вышли из оцепенения и заспешили к мосту.  
Мерлин подошел к Тирабель и поднял ее на руки. Он не чувствовал веса ее тела, он ощущал вину за ее смерть. 

Друиды перешли мост и расположились на поляне, ожидая остальных, оставшихся в селении. Мерлин пытался было вернуться за ними, но его остановили, сказав, что не следует подвергать себя опасности, и что они обязательно спасутся.

Ожидая Рейвена, Милдреда и еще семерых друидов, люди просидели в молчании полчаса. Когда из-за деревьев показались знакомые фигуры, то все вздохнули с облегчением. Первым шел Рейвен. Он обвел всех безумным взглядом и остановился рядом с Мерлином.  
-Это ты их так? – и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил. - Пошли, там надо убрать, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

\- Идем, - Мерлин поднялся с травы и подошел к Рейвену. 

Тем временем на поляну пришли еще четверо друидов. Двое вели под руки Милдреда, который тяжело дышал и еле волочил ноги. 

\- Милдред, что случилось? Где остальные? - Мерлин хотел было подойти к Милдреду, но его остановил Рейвен.

\- Не все вернулись, а с Милдредом все будет хорошо, ему тут помогут, а нам надо избавиться от трупов.

Они вновь перешли реку, и Мерлин ощутил резкий запах гари от обуглившихся тел. Воины лежали на земле в причудливых позах и казались чем-то абсолютно нереальным.

\- Надо обратить их в прах, это даст нам шанс вернуться на старое место. У меня не осталось сил. Подожги их еще раз, - Рейвен смотрел на трупы с брезгливостью.

Мерлин попытался сконцентрироваться, но у него не получалось. Сейчас, когда гнев прошел, все воспринималось по-другому. «А ведь они могли делать это не по своей воле?» Решение, казавшееся таким правильным тогда, сейчас казалось ужасным. А эти обгоревшие тела были укором, напоминанием о том, что он совершил.

\- Обрати их в прах и не думай об этом. Просто забудь. Эта жертва была необходима для нашего великого дела, – Рейвен смотрел прямо на Мерлина, и тот позавидовал его уверенности.

Мерлин поднял руку и вновь произнес заклинание. Теперь оно сработало. Тела вновь горели и постепенно превращались в пепел. Мерлин действительно забывал о своих мыслях, и чувство вины исчезало.

\- Это ритуал прощения. Если маг сожжет дотла людей, которых он уничтожил, то вина покинет его, и он будет прощен. Помни о нем, Мерлин, - Рейвен прошептал заклинание, и поднялся ветер, который развеял пепел.

Они вновь перешли через реку. Мерлин не оглядывался. Ему не хотелось возвращаться к прошлому, это причиняло боль, он ощутил, что расстался за рекой с чем-то важным. Когда ветер развеял пепел, Мерлин уже ни о чем не жалел. И теперь ему дышалось свободней. Он окончательно принял себя и свою магию. И увидел себя глазами Артура: маг, убивающий людей – это чудовище. Пусть так и будет. Этого не изменить. Но короли сами виноваты, они заставили так поступать всех магов, превратили их в изгоев и оговорили волшебство.

Мерлин сидел у костра вместе с остальными друидами и смотрел, как кашляет кровью Милдред, он пытался ему помочь, но у него ничего не получилось. Мерлин негодовал. Если бы не Эдлар, то ничего бы этого не случилось, это король повинен в том, что лучшие и сильнейшие люди живут хуже нищих и вынуждены скрывать свою истинную сущность. 

Мерлин смотрел на огонь, и его мысли снова и снова возвращались к недавним событиям. Теперь терять ему было нечего. Мечта - возвратится к Артуру - казалась неосуществимой, и пришло осознание, что им не быть вместе. Это решение давало свободу для магии. Теперь она стала превыше всего. И Мерлин решил сделать все, чтобы вернуть ей былое уважение.

Темные тени плясали у костра, то подбегая к Мерлину, то снова отдаляясь. Казалось, он знает об их танце все – в глубине его пылающей, как огонь, души рождалось что-то такое же темное и уже тянуло свои щупальца к сердцу. И Мерлин понимал, что добром это вряд ли закончится.

***

Полгода спустя Король Эдлар был свергнут могущественным колдуном, и в королевство стали съезжаться маги со всего Альбиона, ища защиты у нового короля – мага.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Прошло два года с тех пор, как Артур Пендрагон стал королем Камелота. Это было нелегкое время. Первый год был наполнен скорбью: был траур по великому королю Утеру Пендрагону. Тот всегда говорил, что в могилу его сведет магия, она самая опасная из всех бед, а со всем остальным он может справиться, но смерть ему принес яд - первый советник захотел стать королем и замыслил переворот. Правда, тому не удалось сесть на трон - Артур и другие рыцари Камелота не дали беззаконию свершиться. Но действие яда было необратимо. Все усилия Гаюса оказались тщетными, и Утер умер. Тогда в Камелоте объявили неделю траура. В первый же день зачинщикам отрубили головы на главной площади. Смерть Утера как будто вскрыла нарыв, в королевстве сразу началась смута: все хотели урвать кусок побольше и пользовались временной неразберихой. Но Артур проявил невиданную твердость и решительность: он быстро успокоил смутьянов. А после недели траура стал полноправным королем Камелота.

Отравление Утера произошло спустя месяц после того, как Мерлин покинул Камелот. Тогда Артур осознал, что будь его слуга в Камелоте, то ему обязательно удалось бы спасти короля. Ведь Мерлин со всем мог справиться. Когда он был рядом, то случались чудеса - и все заканчивалось хорошо. Но все же Артур не мог простить обман, он готов был принять все, что угодно, но только не магию. Она все время приносила беды: гибель матери, да и то, что сам принц Артур под заклятием поднял руку на отца. 

Но та магия, с которой боролся Артур, несла в себе зло, и так была не похожа на Мерлина. Тот не покидал мысли Артура, и забыть его не удавалось. И как бы сильно Артур не ненавидел магию Мерлина, его ложь, но продолжал его любить. Эти два чувства переплелись в нем, сложились в одно большое, странное и непонятное. Бывало, Артуру отчаянно хотелось найти Мерлина и простить его, но в то же время ему не давали покоя мысли о том, что тот вполне мог оказаться предателем, и в его планы входило захватить власть в Камелоте. 

После ухода Мерлина Артур долгое время не мог найти себе помощника. Он менял слуг каждую неделю, но все они были слишком неправильные: то слишком медленные, то слишком шумные, то слишком веселые. Никто не задерживался у него больше недели. Но когда к нему подошла Гвен и сказала, что если так будет продолжаться, то в его комнатах ей придется убирать самой, это немного остудило Артура, и он оставил одного слугу, отличавшегося особой неприметностью.

В первый год своего правления Артур не мог думать ни о чем кроме Камелота. Пришлось всем доказывать свою силу, особенно соседям, которые, объединившись, решили отвоевать у Камелота лучшие, плодородные земли. Но прошло время, и воины Камелота своей отвагой и доблестью доказали, что всецело преданы Артуру, а со смертью Утера королевство ничуть не ослабло. Артур даже сумел присоединить к Камелоту новые земли, ранее принадлежавшие мерсийцам. Многие осуждали Артура за нарушение древнего договора, но цель была достигнута - соседи увидели силу Камелота и больше не покушались на его владения. Время было нелегким, и Артуру еще не единожды приходилось принимать не рыцарские решения для блага всего королевства.

Артур был одинок: близкие, Моргана, Мерлин, отец, покинули его. Рядом осталась лишь Гвеневра. И год спустя после начала правления, когда оставаться неженатым было уже нельзя, у Артура уже не было сомнений в выборе будущей королевы. Гвеневра сразу согласилась.

А год спустя, когда откладывать свадьбу уже было невозможно, он женился на Гвеневре. Вышел, конечно, большой скандал. Где это видано, чтобы королевой стала служанка. Но и это вскоре забылось. Многие верили в большую и светлую любовь, которой даже не равное происхождение не помеха. Свадьбу сыграли не особо пышную. Из бывшей служанки получилась прекрасная королева, сразу покорившая всех своей добротой. Подданные полюбили ее. Она была предана Артуру и во всем поддерживала его. И Артур знал, что о лучшей королеве невозможно и мечтать.

На их свадьбу приехал Ланцелот, он задержался сначала на несколько дней, потом на месяц, и вскоре вовсе решил остаться в Камелоте. Чуть позже Артур отменил «Первое правило Камелота», и Ланцелот стал рыцарем. Он верно и преданно служил своему королю, и Артур ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Хотя вся знать была против: людям не нравилось, что Артур так легко меняет законы своего отца. Но постепенно Артуру удалось убедить и их, что такие перемены идут только на благо Камелота.

***   
Заскрипела входная дверь в королевские покои, и в воздух в комнате добавился легкий запах лаванды.

\- Артур, нас уже все ждут, – в голосе Гвеневры слышалось беспокойство.

\- Да, да, Гвен, я уже иду,- сказал Артур и накинул плащ. Он уже два года одевался сам, слишком много ненужных воспоминаний появлялось, когда ему помогал слуга. 

Застегивая плащ, Артур посмотрел в окно и замер, засмотревшись на город, освещенный мягким вечерним солнцем.

\- Ты опять где-то далеко от меня. Я никогда не могу угадать, о чем ты думаешь, – Гвен подошла к королю и помогла ему с завязками на плаще. Ее руки действовали быстро и уверенно, и Артур в который раз подумал о том, как же ему с ней повезло.

\- Сейчас я думаю о самой замечательной королеве Альбиона, - ласково сказал Артур.

\- Не пытайся меня одурачить, – Гвеневра улыбнулась и положила руки на грудь Артуру и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- И в мыслях не было. Идем, – Артур нежно поцеловал ее в висок, стараясь успокоить.

\- Да, нам пора. Ты король уже два года, и люди хотят как следует отпраздновать это событие.

Артур улыбнулся Гвеневре, он очень старался, чтобы эта улыбка получилась не вымученной. Похоже, так и случилось - она тоже ему улыбнулась. И Артур в который раз задался вопросом, чего же ему не хватает для счастья.

***

Пир в честь второй годовщины правления был роскошен. Столы ломились от яств, музыка заполняла каждый уголок зала, все шутили и радовались. Гвеневра отлично постаралась, организуя празднование. Приехали послы из других королевств, они по очереди выказывали свое почтение Артуру. Конечно, праздник обошелся королевской казне недешево, но именно от него отчасти зависела репутация Камелота.

Артур понимал важность этого события, но все пиры, приемы, аудиенции рано или поздно надоедают. В голове у него постоянно крутились ненавистные соглашения и пакты. Теперь он почти все время проводил за бумагами, а на тренировку рыцарей и охоту практически никогда не хватало времени. И вот теперь под вопросом стояло очень выгодное торговое соглашение с королем Элдродом. Хоть тот и славился невиданной жестокостью, но для Камелота это было прекрасной возможностью начать продажу пушнины.

\- Ланцелот, ты не видел посла из Нортумбрии? - устало спросил Артур. 

\- Нет, он не приезжал. От Нортумбрии в последнее время нет никаких вестей, - ответил Ланцелот, не задумываясь. Он стоял подле Артура, но не отрываясь смотрел на Гвеневру. Та была одета в легкое золотистое платье, но ее движения были напряженными, и Ланцелот хмурился, видя это. 

\- Это очень плохо, я хотел бы пересмотреть наше торговое соглашение.

Артур всегда знал о взаимной симпатии Ланцелота и Гвеневры, но был спокоен: он чувствовал, что дальше это не зайдет. Он слишком доверял им. Возможно, это было зря, но подозревать самых близких людей он не мог. Артур доверял им.

Жизнь Артура на самом деле была пуста и уныла, и чтобы как-то заполнить эту пустоту он вспоминал времена до изгнания Мерлина. Тогда все было иначе. Артур любил, хоть и скрывал это даже от себя. А после предательства все изменилось – любовь не смогла ужиться с ложью и спряталась, оставив после себя звенящую пустоту. Артур пытался ее заполнить – сначала там была скорбь(злость?), потом он попытался ее заполнить выдуманной любовью к Гвен, но ему не удалось. Все было напрасным. И он знал, что будь сейчас Мерлин рядом, то его жизнь не была бы столь пресной. Дело в Мерлине, который не стремился изменить Артура, а принимал его таким, какой он есть, и сам не пытался угодить принцу. Он просто был собой, не таким, как другие, которые старались в присутствии Артура быть идеальными. И если бы не магия, то все сейчас бы было по-другому

\- Сир, это достаточно отдаленное королевство, возможно, посол просто не сумел добраться, по дороге всякое может случиться, но, быть может, нас просто игнорируют. Мы не получили ответов уже на несколько посланий, - сказал Ланцелот

Он всегда выделялся и очень быстро из простого рыцаря стал доверенным лицом Артура, главным советником, он всегда оказывал поддержку, и уже не раз помогал королю в трудных ситуациях, на Ланцелота можно было положиться.

\- Тогда, я думаю, нам стоит пересмотреть планы о торговле с этим королевством.

Артуру пришлось прервать разговор с Ланцелотом – к нему подошла очередная придворная дама. Потом он поочередно пригласил на танец всех знатных леди королевства. Это утомляло, потому его и без того плохое настроение только ухудшилось.

Гвеневра кружилась в танце с Ланцелотом, но Артур предпочел не заметить этого. Все нормально, пока это в рамках приличия. Артур иногда себя винил, что уделяет жене мало времени, но общение с ней тяготило короля. Постоянные беспочвенные переживания и волнения Гвеневры утомляли, и Артур отдалился от нее. Он даже не мог припомнить, когда они последний раз проводили вместе ночь. Теперь он все чаще вспоминал Мерлина, его улыбку, глаза, голос. Артур скучал даже по его несносному характеру. Злость, так яростно клокотавшая в нем больше года, постепенно сходила на нет, готовности простить еще не было, но теперь Артур задумывался о возможности найти Мерлина, узнать, как он. Просто узнать, и не более.

Пир тем временем подходил к концу; гости постепенно расходились по своим покоям, и Артур бы давно ушел, если бы не дурацкий этикет. Гвеневра подошла к нему и взяла за руку.

\- Еще немного и все разойдутся, - сказала она, вздыхая. - Как хорошо, что все уже заканчивается, я дико устала.

\- Пиры всегда скучны. Будь моя воля, я бы вообще их не устраивал,- устало произнес Артур.

\- Ты – король, – сказала Гвеневра, улыбаясь. – Ты можешь делать, все, что ты пожелаешь.

\- Боюсь, даже моим желаниям неподвластны обычаи.

Гвеневра хотела возразить королю, но тут в зал зашел обеспокоенный стражник и что-то хотел сказать, его оттолкнул запыхавшийся человек, по виду торговец.

\- Элдрод свергнут! Теперь в Нортумбрии новый король! – громко, так, что услышали все в зале, сказал он.

По залу прошел обеспокоенный ропот. Все разом зашумели и обступили торговца.

\- Тихо! – прокричал Артур, и через несколько секунд все успокоились. – Рассказывай, что произошло в Нортумбрии?

Артур был очень обеспокоен, хоть Нортумбрия была и далеко от Камелота, но все же ни у кого нет права свергать законных королей. 

\- Теперь там правит маг. Он убил короля и всех его сторонников и грозится захватить другие королевства, в которых будут угнетать магию, – в зале царила такая тишина, что голос торговца казался неожиданно громким.

\- Это возмутительно! Его надо остановить! – раздавалось со всех сторон. Зал опять зашумел, выражая свое недовольство.

\- Как его зовут? Кто он? – спросил Артур, которого терзало странное предчувствие.

\- Его зовут Мерлин, некоторые говорят, что он друид.

«Вот и узнал, где он» - подумал Артур, прикрывая глаза рукой.

***  
Сразу после пира Артур, Ланцелот и Гвеневра отправились в Зал Совета, настроение, после такой новости, у всех испортилось окончательно. 

\- Этого не может быть! Мерлин не колдун! Я в этом абсолютно уверенна! - голос Гвеневры сорвался на крик, Артур давно не слышал таких интонаций. Она ходила по комнате из угла в угол и никак не могла успокоиться. Мерлин для нее был все еще слишком дорог. - Это же может быть кто-то другой! Могут же имена совпадать!

Ланцелот, стоящий чуть поодаль, у окна, хмыкнул. Артур с удивлением посмотрел на него. 

\- Мерлин - колдун, ошибки быть не может, – сказал Артур.

\- Так ты знал об этом давно! Вот почему он ушел! Ты его просто выгнал, – с яростью продолжила Гвеневра. - Как ты мог, Артур. Это же Мерлин, твой друг.

\- Он лгал, притворялся! Скажи спасибо, что я сохранил это в тайне, и ему не отрубили голову! 

\- Я не думала, что ты на такое способен, - с грустью в голосе произнесла Гвен. Она тяжело вздохнула и вышла из комнаты, оставляя их с Ланцелотом вдвоем.

Уход Гвеневры казался Артуру абсурдным. Неужели ей все равно? Она так просто приняла ложь Мерлина, даже секунду не колебалась. А то, что он маг, похоже, для нее ничего не меняет. Артуру это казалось странным и непонятным. Кроме того, он заметил, что Ланцелот совсем не выглядел удивленным, он спокойнее всех воспринял весть о том, что Мерлин маг.

\- Ты знал? – прямо спросил у него Артур. 

\- Да, - честно ответил Ланцелот, не пожелавший врать королю.

\- Как давно? 

\- Четыре года. 

Артур горько усмехнулся. Ему совсем не понравилось, что Ланцелот так долго хранил тайну Мерлина. И впервые Артур приревновал к Ланцелоту, но не Гвеневру, Мерлина.

\- Что вы теперь будите делать, сир? – спросил Ланцелот, он совсем не волновался, оставался спокойным, как и всегда.

\- Я соберу рыцарей и отправлюсь в Нортумбрию. Хоть Мерлин был мне близок, но это ничего не меняет, он должен ответить за свой поступок.

\- Но их король слишком жестоко обращался с магами, и немудрено, что они взбунтовались.

\- Магия, Ланцелот, подрывает основы общества, она делает людей неравными. От нее все беды, она – зло. И если это произошло в Нортумбрии, то зараза может постепенно перебраться и на другие королевства, ее надо подавить в зародыше, иначе мы лишимся своего мира.

\- А вы уверены, что сможете справиться с магией? 

\- Конечно! Я уже не единожды побеждал ее! 

\- Но рядом всегда был Мерлин.

\- Ты думаешь, что я побеждал только благодаря ему? – Артур старался быть убедительным, хотя он уже не раз задумывался о том, что не единожды был обязан своей жизнью Мерлину.

\- Именно. 

\- Подобной чуши я давно не слышал, - вспылил Артур.

\- А может быть магия не столь плоха? – Ланцелот снова пытался изменить точку зрения Артура, но тот становился слишком упрямым, когда речь заходила о магии.

\- Магия отняла у меня близких людей. С ней отец всю жизнь боролся, она не может приносить добро! Я в этом уверен. И не пытайся переубедить меня.

\- Хорошо, – хоть Ланцелот и согласился, по нему было видно, что он не изменил свою точку зрения.

\- Я отправляюсь завтра, подготовь рыцарей к походу. Но ты останешься, я лишь тебе могу доверить Камелот.

\- Спасибо за оказанное доверие, я не подведу! – Ланцелот поклонился королю и вышел из зала.

Артур готовился к отъезду, стремился переделать все дела, все успеть. Хоть он и оставлял Камелот на Ланцелота, которому безоговорочно доверял, но все же оставалось какое-то странное предчувствие. Но Артур старался не думать об этом. Сейчас все его внимание было поглощено предстоящей дорогой. Что он сделает с Мерлином, когда приедет в Нортумбрию, Артур толком еще не знал. Но если потребуется, он пойдет на все. Вновь вернулась прежняя злость, но, в то же время, он ждал встречи с Мерлином, хотел его увидеть. Возможно, решение придет тогда. Но Артур точно знал, что не допустит, чтобы в каком-либо королевстве правила магия. Он знал по рассказам отца какие беды она приносила Камелоту двадцать пять лет назад – везде царил хаос и страх. Люди боялись выйти из своих домов. И это не должно повториться. Пусть даже ему придется убить человека, который ему так дорог.

 

***  
Путь до Нортумбрии занял четыре дня. Артур с рыцарями избегали оживленных дорог, никто не знал об их отъезде. Они переоделись в обычных торговцев пушниной, а свое оружие и доспехи спрятали в лисьих шкурах. Артур хотел как можно дольше сохранять свои намерения в тайне. Силой волшебство невозможно было победить – надо действовать хитростью.

Они добрались до Эофервика – столицы Нортумбрии - уже рано утром, когда весеннее солнце только начало подниматься. Город, окружали массивные крепостные стены, с четырьмя оборонительными башнями - такие укрепления могли выдержать долгую осаду.

Рыцари остались в лесу возле города, Артур не хотел вызвать лишних подозрений: у торговцев пушниной не бывает военной выправки. Поэтому в город Артур пошел один. Он прошел сквозь городские ворота, не вызвав ни у кого подозрений, в город приезжало много людей, и затеряться среди них было легко.

С виду в городе было все в порядке. Не было ни пожаров, ни суматохи. Город выглядел совсем обычным, таким, как и множество других. Отовсюду раздавался шум, присущий каждому городу: стук копыт, скрип колес, голоса людей, лай собак.

Артур зашел в таверну, подсел к довольно пьяному человеку, который по виду был не прочь поболтать, и попросил налить эля - так разговор пойдет легче.   
Его собеседник, хоть и был нетрезв, но сразу понял, что легко может получить еще одну кружку эля.

\- Роланд. 

\- Артур.

\- Рад знакомству, - Роланд улыбнулся.

Артур вздохнул с облегчением - ему достался довольно таки разговорчивый собеседник. 

\- Выпьешь эля? Я угощаю.

\- С удовольствием!

\- Что тебя привело в Эофервик? По виду ты не местный.

\- Торговать пушниной собираюсь. Но я слышал, у вас поменялся король, и я не знаю безопасно ли торговать в городе, - Артур с опаской посмотрел на своего собеседника, но тот ничем не выдавал своего беспокойства.

\- Да у нас практически ничего не изменилось, разве что понаехало много странных людей, ну маги вроде, только они пока особо не причиняют беспокойства. Конечно, были неприятные моменты, а так, вроде, все как прежде, только теперь можно не бояться, что тебя схватят, обвинят в колдовстве и отрубят голову.

\- А правду говорят, что у вас король теперь маг, Мерлин, если я не ошибаюсь?

\- Он маг, да только его здесь никто не видит, он и сейчас в отъезде. И вот еще что, если где о магии плохо скажешь, и тебя услышат, то на день могут в колодки посадить. Так что аккуратней, - Роланд рассмеялся. 

\- И что, люди так быстро приняли магию? Не было ни скандалов, ни волнений?

\- Ну как сказать, сначала все очень боялись. На следующий же день после свержения короля, казнили его и всех остальных причастных к гонениям магов. Но потом он сумел всех в городе расположить к себе - река, которая раньше протекала через весь город, пересохла, и у нас были серьезные проблемы с водой, но король Мерлин совершил чудо - он заставил вернуться воду в реку, и теперь она полноводна, как встарь. 

Артур хмыкнул и попытался представить, как Мерлин это делает, но почему-то не получилось. Он до конца еще не мог поверить в то, что Мерлин так изменился. 

\- А маги, они много проблем приносят? Наверное, считают, что им все теперь можно, раз король маг?

\- Ну, вообще-то не очень. Всякое бывает, конечно, но другие маги их сами останавливают, да и вообще, присмирели они, пока не высовываются, вот друиды руководят сейчас городом, и не особо они изменили порядки. А людям вообще-то все равно, лишь бы налоги не драли непомерные. 

Артуру не верилось, что все в городе так хорошо. Камелот не раз страдал от магии, и король считал, что мир, где маги и простые люди живут в согласии, невозможен. А этот город доказывал обратное. Ему хотелось найти подтверждение обмана, понять, где подвох.

Распрощавшись с уже изрядно опьяневшим Роландом, Артур отправился на рыночную площадь. Он ходил по рыночным рядам, пытаясь увидеть что-то необычное, неправильное, все было мирным и спокойным. Но рынок совершенно не отличался от тысячи других, виденных им раньше. 

Так, Артур засмотрелся на причудливую вещицу на лотке у торговца диковинками и внезапно почувствовал, как полегчал его пояс: мешочка с деньгами не было. Он оглянулся в поисках карманника, но никого рядом не было, и только у лавки булочника на другой стороне улицы Артур увидел свой мешочек с деньгами, плывущий в воздухе, и маленького мальчика, который тянул к нему руку. Артур тут же рванулся к нему и схватил ребенка за ворот куртки. 

\- Это не твое! - прикрикнул Артур, выхватывая у чумазого мальчишки свои деньги.

\- Простите, простите. Я так больше никогда не буду, - отчаянно затараторил мальчик, пытаясь вырваться из крепкого захвата. 

\- А ну веди меня к своим родителям, а иначе на всю площадь объявлю, что ты маленький воришка!

Мальчишка как-то сразу обмяк и, поняв, что ему не вырваться из захвата, опустил голову и повел Артура куда-то на окраину города.

Они подошли к лачуге, стоявшей на отшибе. Дом был ветхим, крыша накренилась и грозилась упасть.

\- Пожалуйста, не говорите маме, - взмолился мальчик, он схватил Артура за рукав и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. - Это ее сильно расстроит, а она и так болеет. Она мне говорила, что бы я магией не пользовался.

\- Где твой отец? 

\- Сожгли на костре два года назад, он делал лечебные настойки. Они слишком хорошо помогали. С тех пор мы с мамой одни, она болеет, ей может помочь только волшебное лекарство, теперь его уже можно купить, но у нас нет денег. Мама не может работать.

Артуру стало не по себе, появилось ощущение, что он ищет зло там, где его нет, вина этого мальчика не столь велика. Воруют в любом городе, и нет особой разницы, как именно ребенок украл деньги – с помощью магии или ловкостью, главное – что и в   
Камелоте, и в Эофервике люди были самыми обыкновенными: у них были проблемы, они просто пытались их решать. И воровали в том числе. Ничего особенного не было в городе, и пусть все пользовались магией, но оставались такими же людьми, обычными. 

Артур посмотрел на мальчика и, вздохнув, разжал пальцы, отпуская ребенка. 

\- Вы не скажете?

\- Нет.

\- Спасибо.

\- Иди домой, - Артур кивнул в сторону лачуги и вложил в ладонь ребенка мешочек с деньгами. - Тебе нужнее.

И тут мальчик ему улыбнулся. Эта простая искренняя улыбка на чумазом лице вдруг принесла облегчение. И дышать сразу стало легче. Он тоже улыбнулся мальчишке и направился назад в город. 

И теперь, вдруг перестав отрицать магию, он стал замечать, что много людей вокруг открыто колдует. Артур видел, как большие камни сами поднимаются в воздух и становятся на стены строящегося дома, как уличные балагуры над костром создают целое представление из летающих в воздухе искр в виде причудливых фигурок, и как за мгновение затягивается рана на ноге упавшего человека.

В тот вечер Артур понял, что готов к встрече с Мерлином.

***  
На следующее утро весь Эофервик гудел, тревожная весть разнеслась по городу: Мерлин выдвинул ультиматум соседнему королевству - Верламиону, Если король Верламиона самостоятельно не сложит корону, то его ждет гибель.

Артур теперь знал, где Мерлин, и тут же решил отправиться туда. Артуру был известен нрав короля Верламиона: тот никогда самостоятельно не сложит корону, он постоянно преследует магов и не покорится одному из них. Артур хотел успеть раньше срока, чтобы прекратить бессмысленное кровопролитие.

***  
День был жарким. Солнце стояло высоко над головами, нещадно обдавая жаром все вокруг. Рыцарям в тяжелых доспехах было сложно дышать – беспощадные лучи раскалили доспехи, сделав еще более неудобными. 

Перед столицей этой земли раскинулось бескрайнее поле, ранней весной зелень здешней травы поражала глаз, а сейчас трава высохла, став желтой.

На поле перед замком, лицом к неприятелю, стояло войско Верламиона. Полсотни в сверкающих на солнце доспехах и еще сотня ополченцев во главе с королем собрались защитить свою страну от неприятеля.

На другой стороне поля, у самого леса, безмолвно замерли несколько человек в темных плащах с надвинутыми на лица капюшонами. Они дождались, когда солнце войдет в зенит, и направились в сторону замка. На первый взгляд в них не было ничего особенного, но войско Верламиона боялось их. Теперь все на островах боялись друидов Мерлина. Вести о безоговорочной победе над Этельфритом быстро разнеслись по странам. Но король не хотел так просто сдаваться, он приказал своим лучникам стрелять по врагам. Полсотни стрел одновременно полетело на друидов, но стрелы упали, не пролетев и нескольких метров. Друиды остановились. И тогда вышел Мерлин, он вытянул вперед руку и, склонив голову, нараспев начал повторять заклинание. Мир вокруг словно померк, а тени удлинились и раздвоились. Воздух стал густым, вязким, по нему прошла рябь как по воде. Стрелы продолжали лететь на друидов, но ни одна из них не достигла своей цели. 

Увидев тщетность таких попыток, король Верламиона приказал выступить рыцарям. Их первыми и настигло заклинание Мерлина. Лошади постепенно замедлили свой бег, а потом и вовсе остановились и легли на землю. Всадники опустились на землю рядом и засыпали вместе с лошадьми. 

Так один за другим за другим заснуло все войско. Некоторые люди пытались бежать, но и их настигало заклятье. Не уснул лишь король Верламиона, но он и бежать мог. Стоял не двигаясь до тех пор, пока к нему не подошли друиды. 

***  
Артур выехал вместе со своими рыцарями из леса, когда Мерлин начал произносить заклинание. Сила мага просто поражала, она казалась безграничной. Невозможно было представить, что кто-то способен сотворить подобное. Магия струилась в воздухе, заполняя всю долину. Но Артур впервые не ощущал ни страха, не пренебрежения перед ней, он просто хотел удержать Мерлина от очередной ошибки. 

Всадники подъехали к Мерлину, им никто не помешал, хотя друиды на них смотрели с явной опаской. Сам маг не обратил на них внимания, он говорил с плененным королем.

Ощущая звенящее в воздухе напряжение, Артур не знал, как поступить: он понимал, что от его слов сейчас зависит многое, и если он разозлит Мерлина, то, возможно, ему и его рыцарям не жить. На фоне всеобщего волнения спокойствие Мерлина поражало: похоже он был так уверен в себе, что его ничего не пугало. Артур не узнавал его: перед ним стоял незнакомец, о чувствах которого он мог только догадываться. И тут Мерлин взглянул на Артура, тому стало не по себе, он сглотнул, пытаясь выдержать взгляд. Во взгляде не было никаких эмоций: ни радости, ни тоски. Просто взгляд человека, которому подвластно все.

\- Мерлин! Ты должен остановиться. Ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь? – слова дались Артуру с трудом, но его голос был тверд.

Мерлин пристально посмотрел на Артура, будто бы решаясь на что-то, а потом улыбнулся, совсем как раньше, еще в Камелоте, и в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.

\- Ты знаешь, - прошептал он, подойдя близко-близко, - если я еще раз увижу тебя, то убью. 

Эти слова сорвались с губ Мерлина так просто, будто он сообщал, что сегодня будет на ужин. Артур еще не успел, осознать его слов, как ощутил, что тот положил руку ему на затылок, а потом поцеловал его властно и страстно, так как никогда не целовал прежде. 

 

Артур ответил на поцелуй, закрыв глаза, он ощутил прикосновение магии к себе, она пробежалась теплой волной по телу, ему нравилось это ощущение, хотелось, чтобы оно не прекращалось. А потом Мерлин резко отстранился – и Артура закрутило в магическом вихре. Мгновение спустя Артур открыл глаза на площади Камелота, а вокруг стояли, испугано озираясь, его рыцари.

 

***  
Оказавшись в Камелоте перед дворцом, Артур был вне себя от гнева, он накричал на подбежавшего к нему слугу и направился к себе в покои. Злость клокотала внутри Артура, мало того, что Мерлин угрожал ему, так еще и желание, острое, как раньше, возникло от одного поцелуя.

Артуру хотелось оказаться там и проучить мерзавца, хоть тот и сильный маг, но ему казалось, что он сможет одолеть Мерлина, будь он хоть трижды король! 

\- Я очень удивлен вашим появлением, сир, - сказал подошедший к Ланцелот. Он сдержано улыбнулся и поклонился королю.

\- А уж как я удивлен! - зло сказал Артур и стал подниматься по ступеням в замок.

\- Это сделал Мерлин? - на ходу интересовался Ланцелот.

Артур кивнул.

Когда они проходили по коридорам, то все встречающиеся им люди приветствовали короля, спрашивали о здоровье.

\- Возможно, история о том, что тебе надо было поправить свое здоровье на Лоуэдводских источниках, не столь хороша, как кажется? - как бы невзначай поинтересовался Ланцелот.

Артур, видимо, не оценил юмора и только сильнее нахмурился.

Они дошли до королевских покоев, и только сев в свое любимое кресло, Артур немного расслабился.

\- Поездка не была такой удачной, как хотелось бы?

\- Я вновь отправлюсь туда, - уверенно сказал король.

\- Артур! Зачем? Ты нужен здесь, оставь Мерлина в покое, - возмутился Ланцелот.

Артур ничего не ответил, только ухмыльнулся.

Открылась дверь и зашла Гвеневра. 

\- Артур, я так рада, что ты вернулся, - Гвеневра обняла его и коснулась губами щеки. - Я слышала, ты очень эффектно появился на площади.

Ланцелот смущенно отвел глаза от пары. И Гвен, разорвав объятья, тоже старалась не смотреть на него.

\- Ланцелот, я должен вернуться туда как можно скорее. 

\- Отложи свои планы на неделю, иначе народ не поймет тебя. Накопилось слишком много дел, решить которые можешь лишь ты.  
\- Я подумаю, иди, Ланцелот, мне надо переодеться, буду ждать тебя с подробным докладом через час.

Ланцелот покинул королевские покои, при выходе взглянув на Гвеневру. Она успокаивающе улыбнулась.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Гвен нервничала, отводила взгляд и теребила край платья.

\- Артур, я знаю, как для тебя важен Мерлин, и я понимаю твое решение. 

\- Лукавишь, хорошо у тебя стало получаться.

\- Ты о чем? 

\- Я о Ланцелоте. Я же знаю, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал.

Гвеневра усмехнулась и пристально посмотрела на Артура

\- А ведь я про вас с Мерлином все знаю, видела вместе. И ни разу тебя не упрекнула, просто не вспоминала об этом. А что творишь ты? Выдвигаешь беспочвенные обвинения?

\- Такие ли они уж беспочвенные? Я вижу, как вы друг на друга смотрите, как невзначай касаетесь друг друга, какими обмениваетесь взглядами. 

\- Мы друзья! Это не значит, что мы спим вместе! А я ведь знаю, что ты не можешь без Мерлина, видела, как ты страдал без него и бросился к нему при первой возможности,– прошипела Гвеневра и быстро вышла из покоев, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.

Разговор с Ланцелотом получился сухим и официальным, как будто они были не близкими друзьями, а просто знакомыми. Артур решил остаться дней на десять в Камелоте, чтобы решить скопившиеся вопросы: подходило время урожая, и надо было переговорить со всеми крупными торговцами, чтобы установить нормальную цену на товар. Артур смягчил законы о магии, отменил смертную казнь за ее использование. И ему хотелось, что бы Мерлин об этом обязательно узнал.

На следующее утро его трапезу прервал Гаюс.

\- Мне вчера довольно красочно описали, как вы появились в Камелоте. Мерлин? – видно было, что Гаюсу сложно говорить, а тема достаточно сложна для него.

Артур кивнул и отодвинул от себя тарелку с едой, ему резко расхотелось завтракать

\- Я бы на вашем месте не отправлялся за ним вновь. Сейчас он стал другим человеком, магия меняет людей, особенно такая сильная. Мерлин очень изменился и уже никогда не будет прежним. И чем больше его сила, тем все более жадным и алчным он будет становиться. Насколько он силен?

\- Я никогда не видел мага сильнее.

\- Такая сильная магия изменяет личность, постепенно подчиняя ее себе. Нужно много сил, чтобы сдерживать волшебство.

\- Но я видел Мерлина, он был вполне нормален. Он не убил все войско, как обещал, а лишь усыпил его. Значит, я его еще смогу вернуть!

\- Только до тех пор, пока вопрос не коснется магии напрямую, теперь она превыше всего для него. И он будет делать все, чтобы магия снова процветала в Альбионе.

\- Я все рано поеду. Я чувствую, что должен быть там.

\- Не подвергай себя такой опасности, ты же король Камелота, на тебе лежит большая ответственность за жизнь других людей. Всегда помни об этом.

\- Но если Мерлина не остановить сейчас, то какое королевство он захватит следующим? Быть может, Камелот? Я чувствую себя ответственным за то, что с ним случилось, если бы я не прогнал его тогда, он бы не стал таким. И такой проблемы просто не существовало бы.

Гаюс тяжело вздохнул и осуждающе посмотрел на Артура. 

\- Я буду осторожен. Обещаю.

Проведя в Камелоте десять дней, Артур вновь отправился в путь. На этот раз он выехал один, без рыцарей. Ланцелот называл это безумием и отговаривал до последнего. Гвеневра ничего не говорила, после последнего разговора с Артуром она стала избегать короля. Но Артур был спокоен как никогда, ему казалось, что в этот раз ему обязательно удастся все исправить. И покидая Камелот в ранний утренний час, он понял, что больше всего хочет в следующий раз увидеть этот замок уже вместе с Мерлином.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
В большом, богато украшенном зале дворца Верламиона король Мерлин проводил ежедневный совет. Его советники-друиды рассказывали о положении дел и делись своими соображениями. 

Обстановка с каждым днем нагнеталась, люди все чаще отказывались платить налоги магам, говорили, что не доверяют им и, спасаясь от возможных преследований, переезжали в Мерсию. Знать, которая сначала вела себя настороженно и во всем повиновалась Мерлину, стала плести интриги за его спиной. И король точно уже не знал, кто на его стороне. Легкость первых побед осталась в прошлом, уступив место частым промахам. Они появлялись ниоткуда и засасывали, словно болото. Мерлин попытался решить проблему с крестьянами, снизив для них налоги, но наткнулся на острое сопротивление знати, утверждавшей, что тогда они не смогут содержать армию и рыцарей. Тогда он возразил, сказав, что теперь, когда у них есть король-маг, им не нужна ни армия, ни рыцари, и урезал налоги. Но это не повысило его авторитет ни у крестьян, ни у знати: люди не доверяли магии настолько, и по-старинке полагались на гордость королевства, на рыцарей.

Знать находила всяческие отговорки и задерживала поставку золота и зерна в Верламион. Теперь король полагался только на друидов, но бывшая власть воспринимала их в штыки и неохотно сотрудничала вместе с ними.

Они исподтишка насмехались над ними, игнорировали их распоряжения. И однажды Мерлину надоело это настолько, что он забрал у знати часть земель, отдал друидам, и полностью исключил их из совета. Он провел несколько казней и ужесточил меры против тех, кто был не лоялен новой власти, и тех, кто был замечен в действиях, направленных против магии.

Мерлин теперь все чаще задумывался о том, где же он ошибся, что сделал не так. Он победил, магов теперь уважали, но ощущения победы не было, он видел несчастных людей и думал о том, что сделал только хуже. Вернувшимся в города магам тоже было несладко, их сторонились, боялись, шептались за спинами и осуждали за каждый промах. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что некоторые маги открыто пользовались темной магией и вредили людям, думая, что им все сойдет с рук. Приходилось наказывать и их. Относительно спокойно было только в королевстве, где правил Милдред. Ему как-то удалось сдержать негодование общества и приструнить тех магов, которые хотели использовать свою силу во зло. 

 

Мерлин хотел сосредоточиться на делах королевства, но у него не получалось. Вместо того, чтобы слушать доклады советников, он вновь думал об Артуре. На днях ему пришла весть, что тот отменил смертную казнь за колдовство, у Мерлина появилась надежда на то, что возможно когда-нибудь он полностью отменит законы, запрещающие колдовство.

Мерлин вновь стал скучать по Артуру, он думал, что давно избавился от этого чувства, но после их последней встречи оно вернулось. Он не жалел о поцелуе, хотя это и было минутной слабостью, прихотью. Когда он увидел Артура, то его сердце вновь наполнила тоска, которая долгое время не давала о себе знать, и он решил воспользоваться последней возможностью и поцеловать его. Мерлин не хотел вновь выслушивать обвинения и угрозы, поэтому перенес Артура в Камелот. Эта тоска была другой, в ней не было ни боли, ни чувства вины. Мерлину отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Артур принял его таким, какой он есть. Чтобы он понял магию и поверил, что это благо для Альбиона.

\- У меня срочное сообщение! - в тронный зал быстрым шагом зашел рыцарь и протянул королю Мерлину запечатанное послание. 

Мерлин развернул свиток и пробежался по нему взглядом. В зале никто не на него внимание, люди продолжали тихо переговариваться, решая повседневные проблемы. 

\- В королевстве Милдреда произошел бунт знати, и им удалось захватить замок. Что с самим Милдредом неизвестно, - раздался на весь зал голос Мерлина. 

\- Я направлюсь туда немедля и покараю смутьянов!- голос Рейвена был первым.

\- Не спеши, ты скажешь им, что если те не покорятся завтра к утру, то тогда в королевство прибуду я и уничтожу не только их, но и всех членов их семей. 

Рейвен, поднялся из-за стола и, поклонившись королю, исчез.

Мерлин почувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера в зале. Друиды опустили головы: ситуация не была такой уж неожиданной, все знали, что с каждым днем положение магов ухудшалось. На главной площади Верламиона каждый день совершались казни, но это уже плохо помогало. Враждебность людей только увеличивалась. 

\- Это сложный этап, но мы должны пройти его, - сказал Мерлин. – Вспомните, сколько лет маги подвергались унижениям и гонениям! Сразу все не может стать хорошо. Мы должны пережить это.

\- И утопить все королевство в крови. Вы этого хотите? – тихий голос одного из друидов услышали все. 

\- Сейчас это необходимо! А кровь принесет очищение, и когда мы истребим всех непокорных, тогда придет то время, которого мы так долго ждали. 

\- А что будет, если оно не придет? Вы не остановитесь, пока не уничтожите всех людей?

\- Я буду бороться до тех пор, пока, магию на Альбион не перестанут притеснять - голос Мерлина был тверд как никогда. 

\- Я бы не хотел жить в таком мире, - сказал тот же друид и покинул зал.

Стража хотела остановить его, но Мерлин остановил их: «Не трогайте его, он еще одумается», - а затем прервал совет, отпустив друидов. Король уже хотел покинуть зал, когда к нему подошел стражник и сообщил, что с ним очень настойчиво добивается встречи один человек, по виду торговец. 

\- Какой еще торговец? Не сейчас, - отмахнулся Мерлин.

\- Он просил обязательно сказать, что его зовут Артур, - продолжил слуга.

Мерлин на секунду замер, не зная как реагировать на услышанное, ведь это не мог быть его Артур, скорее всего, просто совпадение, но вдруг.

\- Приведите его сюда немедля, у меня мало времени.

 

***  
Мерлин хотел встретиться с Артуром, но он не думал, что этот момент настанет так быстро. Даже в одежде простого торговца, без привычных доспехов и красного плаща, Артур внушал уважение. Он, встав перед троном, посмотрел прямо в глаза Мерлину.

\- Поклонись королю, болван, - стражник, стоящий позади Артура, пихнул того в бок.  
Артур чуть склонился, его поклон выглядел уж очень комично. Мерлин не выдержал:

\- Всем выйти!

Стражники, удивленные реакцией короля, один за другим покинули зал.

\- Ну, привет, король Мерлин, - сказал Артур с ехидцей. По-видимому, его ситуация очень забавляла.

Мерлина это разозлило, и он сразу припомнил ему последний разговор. 

\- Ты помнишь о моем обещании убить тебя? 

\- Конечно, помню, - голос Артура был тверд, непохоже, чтобы он хоть чуть-чуть сожалел о своем обещании. 

\- И ты все равно приехал? - неверяще спросил Мерлин.

\- Как видишь, я здесь по своей воле.

\- Ну и кто из нас придурок? 

\- Конечно же ты! Нечего давать обещания, которые не можешь сдержать, - улыбнулся Артур.

Мерлин рассмеялся. Случилось то, чего он так хотел. Артур пришел к нему сам, не упрекая и не злясь. 

\- А почему ты решил, что я его не сдержу?

\- Да потому, что ты еще не сделал этого! - сказал Артур, вновь улыбнувшись.

\- Может, я хочу растянуть удовольствие? – Мерлин вдруг подумал, что, вполне возможно, это часть какого-то плана. И истинной цель являлось его убийство. Ведь такие попытки совершались постоянно.

Он подошел к Артуру и перенес их в свои покои.   
\- Пришло время нам серьезно поговорить, - сурово сказал Мерлин, его хороший настрой испарился, уступив место подозрениям.

\- И что теперь? – Артур заметил резкую перемену настроения и сразу стал сдержаннее.

\- Я просто хотел все обсудить наедине, в зале могут подслушать.

Мерлин пристально посмотрел на Артура, пытаясь по лицу прочесть его истинные намеренья, и грустно улыбнувшись, продолжил: 

\- Зря ты приехал сюда. Камелот я бы никогда не тронул.

\- Почему? - в голосе Артура прозвучало удивление.

\- Потому что там ты.

\- Я еще так важен для тебя?

\- Видимо, - сказал Мерлин и тут же пожалел о своих словах. - Но это ничего не значит, скажи, какова истинная цель твоего визита? 

\- Я хотел поговорить, а ты мене тогда не дал даже слова сказать. Я требую, чтобы ты прекратил эти казни, эти бессмысленные завоевания и убийства!

\- Да как ты смеешь мне указывать! – возмутился Мерлин. – Как ты мог подумать, что я послушаю тебя? Ты выгнал меня из Камелота, ясно дав понять, какого ты мнения обо мне. 

\- Я не могу без тебя, - вдруг сказал Артур и протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться плеча Мерлина. 

\- И ты это понял только спустя столько времени?!! Тебе это не кажется странным? Ты же знаешь кто я. Почему ты изменил свое мнение?

\- За это время я многое понял. Я был не прав. Тогда я не должен был так поступать.

Мерлин услышал раскаянье, но оно не успокоило его, а наоборот - магия внутри заклокотала. 

\- А ты уверен, что знаешь меня? Ты не боишься меня такого?

\- Не уверен, но я не прощу себе, если не попытаюсь. 

Глаза Мерлина стали золотыми, и он подошел к Артуру.

\- Очень красиво, но я долго еще буду ждать, когда ты поцелуешь меня? – прошептал Артур на ухо магу. - В прошлый раз мне очень понравилось, когда ты проявил инициативу.

Мерлин не стал отвечать ему, а просто выполнил просьбу. Сначала легко, потом все сильнее, так, чтобы Артур забыл о других поцелуях. Он обхватил его голову руками, посылая через кончики пальцев волны покалывающего тепла, которые пробежались по всей коже.

\- Нравится?

\- Да, сделай так еще.

И Мерлин повторил это, не прекращая целовать Артура, а затем высвободился из рубашки и прошептал заклинание. Теперь Артур остался без одежды.

\- Правда, удобно?

\- Я бы сказал, неожиданно, - Артур поежился от холода

\- Ничего, я сейчас тебя согрею.

Мерлин толкнул Артура на кровать и крепко прижался к нему. 

\- Ты знаешь, а я тоже скучал по тебе. Я хочу тебе показать свою магию, смотри.  
В руке у Мерлина появился светящийся шар.

\- Готов? 

Артур кивнул и закрыл глаза, когда Мерлин коснулся его груди чистым сгустком магии.

\- Ой! Щекотно.

\- Потерпи немного.

Мерлин пристально смотрел на Артура, наблюдал за сменой эмоций. Артуру было очень страшно, хотя он этого не показывал, он так опасался магии, что первое прикосновение принесло боль. Но потом он расслабился и закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон. Магия под ладонью Мерлина запульсировала и начала распространятся по всему телу Артура, он выгнулся, в поисках опоры схватившись за изголовье кровати.

В этот момент Мерлин понял, что еще он никогда не был близок к Артуру, так как сегодня. Раньше между ними всегда была ложь, а сейчас он впервые был честен до конца. С помощью своей магии он чувствовал все, что чувствует Артур. Для него это наслаждение граничило с болью, но еще ему никогда не было так хорошо. Это удовольствие походило на морские волны, оно то накатывало, то отпускало. И так снова и снова. Артур балансировал на грани, и магия сомкнулась у основания его члена, не давая кончить. У него сбилось дыхание, и он уже сдерживаясь, стонал в голос. Мерлин приблизил губы к губам Артура, чтобы поймать каждый стон, а потом поцеловал, пропуская через себя новую, более сильную магическую волну.

\- Признайся, тебе ведь хочется большего? – прошептал Мерлин.

Он видел борьбу эмоций на лице Артура, он хотел, но не мог признаться, и чтобы хоть как-то себя сдержать закусил губу.

\- Считай, что я прочел твои намерения, - голос Мерлина стал хриплым, он развел ноги Артура в стороны, и коснулся рукой его ануса, посылая туда новую, более сильную волну магии. 

Мерлин толкнулся вперед, и Артур, перестав сдерживаться, сомкнул ноги на его пояснице, двинулся навстречу, принимая каждое движение. Светлые волосы стали мокрыми от пота, а на коже выступила испарина. Мерлин знал, что Артуру казалось, будто это длилось вечность, будто он потерялся во времени. Он отпустил магию, удерживающую член Артура, и они кончили вместе, а затем он рассеял магию по комнате.

\- Ты! Да ты! – возмущенным голосом сказал Артур, перекатываясь на Мерлина.

\- А мне казалось, что тебе понравилось, - лениво ответил Мерлин, ему было очень хорошо, но это возмущенный тон обижал его. После такого ему не хотелось слышать обвинения, и он наложил на Артура заклятье сна. «Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, жаль, что к ним относится неприязнь Артура к магии», - решил он.

***  
Ранним утром Мерлин покинул спящего Артура, напоследок поцеловав того в висок. Ему надо было разобраться с бунтом в королевстве Милдреда, и он был рад, что не увидит, как Артур уезжает из Верламиона.

Бунт пришлось жестоко подавить. Виновные были казнены, и, покидая город, Мерлин, видел страх, только страх в глазах людей. Он вернулся в Верламион разочарованный и уставший. Ему ничего уже не хотелось, и он все чаще спрашивал себя, а стоит ли его новый мир всех этих жертв.

Мерлин зашел в свои покои и очень удивился, увидев там Артура: тот сидел, развалившись на кресле Мерлина, и жевал яблоко.

\- Ты еще здесь? И не надейся, я тебя больше в Камелот переносить не буду. Сам доберешься, - сурово сказал Мерлин, снимая дорожный плащ.

\- Я решил погостить у тебя еще немного, - сказал Артур и забросил ноги на стол. - А то ты тут совсем озверел, на людей уже кидаешься. И вообще, - Артур сделал неопределенный взмах рукой.

Мерлин усмехнулся.

\- Считай это неофициальным королевским визитом для переговоров, - добавил Артур.

\- Я думал, после вчерашнего ты сбежишь. Тебе ведь не понравилось то, что я с тобой сделал,- грустно сказал Мерлин

\- Почему ты так решил? – спросил Артур недоуменно.

\- Ты был возмущен.

\- Конечно, я хотел продолжения, но у меня совершенно не было для этого сил, - объяснил Артур и подошел к Мерлину, намереваясь поцеловать его.

И Мерлин, отвечая на поцелуй, сожалея о том, что он вчера использовал заклятье сна.

 

***  
\- Я слышал, как ты подавил бунт - об этом говорит весь замок, - сказал Артур, ворвавшись в покои Мерлина, и оперся о его стол, мешая работать.

\- Магия - это цветок, Артур, и она слишком долго пряталась в зарослях терновника, пытаясь сохранить себя. Неудивительно, что теперь люди то и дело натыкаются на шипы.   
Мерлин пристально посмотрел в глаза собеседника, пытаясь передать взглядом то, что он не мог объяснить словами.

\- Этого можно избежать. Надо говорить об этом, объяснять словами, а не отрубленными головами! – Артур размахивал руками, не преставая ходить по комнате, видно, ему так лучше думалось.

\- С кем? Нас никто не слушал! Нас так боялись, что старались извести, как крыс, - возмущенно ответил Мерлин и отвернулся. Ему не нравилось то, что Артур вмешивается в эти дела.

\- Только теперь ты оправдал страхи всех этих людей, показав магию с худшей ее стороны.

Артур перехватил руку Мерлина, вынуждая вновь повернуться к себе, а потом стал слегка поглаживать его запястье. Это подействовало – Мерлин немного успокоился и не пытался вырвать руку.

\- Я хотел по-хорошему, Артур, честно, хотел, но люди не восприняли это, они вынудили меня пойти на крайние меры. Магии пришлось показать свою худшую сторону.

\- Ты построил свою власть с помощью бывших изгоев общества - друидов, что они, всегда жившие в закрытых общинах, знают об управлении государством? Назначить их правителями и угнетать бывшую знать - величайшая глупость с твоей стороны.  
У тебя нет достаточной поддержки и уважения в обществе, только страх, основанный на твоей силе. Ты должен был, прежде всего, обрести поддержку знати и, опираясь на нее, править, - продолжал доказывать свою точку зрения Артур.

\- Магию и так слишком долго угнетали! Любой другой путь - это годы, Артур! – Мерлин не преклонен. 

\- А то, что творится сейчас, как ты думаешь, насколько это затянется?

\- Это надо постараться пережить, оно пройдет. 

\- Ты неправ! Сейчас произойдет столько всего, что это положит начало многим проблемам в будущем. Раньше людям не за что было винить магов, но теперь у них появится много поводов. Люди не были готовы к тому, чтобы принять магов, а недовольная знать сделает все, чтобы усилить этот нарыв. Она будет стравливать их при любой возможности, - пытался переубедить Мерлина Артур.

\- Я казню бывшего главу совета дворян, и проблема со знатью будет окончательно решена, и никто больше не осмелится мне перечить! 

\- Ты думаешь, что решишь все проблемы, казнив самого уважаемого человека в городе? Да ты только усилишь ненависть к себе! Да что с тобой стало, где тот Мерлин, которого я знаю?!! Ты бы раньше никогда так не поступил, в тебе не было столько жестокости, откуда она?

\- Сэр Уильям не подчинился мне, и все, что он делает, - препятствует распространению магии. Раньше я был слаб и верил в то, что все можно изменить без крови. Но сейчас я знаю точно: единственное, что понимает этот народ, - страх. Только ощущая его, они поступают правильно. А когда пройдет время, то страх перерастет в уважение. Уважают того, кого боятся.

\- Ты хочешь основать свою власть на страхе? – изумился Артур. 

Мерлин встал из-за стола и подошел к окну.

\- У твоего отца это прекрасно получилось, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Я думал, что мой отец - это воплощение того, с чем ты борешься. Ты такой же, как раньше, но как только дело касается магии, то в тебе появляется так много злости, она затмила твои глаза, и ты не способен увидеть свои промахи.

\- Я лишь хочу, чтобы магия снова стала основой жизни, чтобы ее уважали. И сейчас я понял, что методы Утера весьма эффективны, именно они помогли мне сдержать волну неповиновения.

\- Я никогда не мог подумать, что ты повторишь ошибки моего отца. Ты точно такой же, и твой гнет ничем не лучше его.

Мерлин с яростью посмотрел на Артура, но взял себя в руки и отвернулся, переведя взгляд на окно.

\- Тебя здесь никто не держит, ты можешь покинуть Верламион в любой момент.

\- Ну что ты, твои губы слишком сладкие, чтобы добровольно от них отказаться, - сказал Артур уже другим тоном.

\- Я думаю дело не только в них. Признайся, тебе же нравится, когда тебя с ног до головы окутывает магия?

\- Возможно, но я еще не уверен. Думаю, мне нужно еще раз попробовать, чтобы понять окончательно, но на это раз сверху буду я! – пробормотал Артур, подойдя к Мерлину и притянув его к себе.

\- Посмотрим, - сказал Мерлин, и ответил на поцелуй.

***  
Мерлин привел с собой на совет Артура, предварительно взяв с того обещание не высказываться там, а просто слушать.

Друиды отнеслись к другому королю с некоторой опаской и недоверием. Другие короли Альбиона не признавали Мерлина и открыто высказывались против него, хотя напасть ни один так и не осмелился. 

Мерлин вполуха слушал доклады друидов и наблюдал за Артуром. Он знал, что его визит долго продолжаться не может, и однажды королю Камелота придется покинуть Верламион. Но пока магу нравились их ночи, их разговоры, даже то, как Артур пытался переубедить его. Ради Мерлина он даже смог изменить отношение к магии. И маг впервые за долгое время ощущал, что он действительно нужен кому-то. 

\- У меня есть достоверная информация о том, что бунт в королевстве Милдреда организован Мерсийцами. Они подкупили знать, пообещав поддержку, и присылали магов, которые разжигали конфликты между горожанами и друидами. Также мне удалось перехватить некоторые письма, подтверждающие это. Возможно, они также замешаны в конфликтах и в Верламионе.

\- Значит, мы должны пресечь их действия. Они губительны для нашего королевства. Мы выставим им ультиматум, и если король Баярд сам не сложит корону, то его постигнет участь других королей. Мы не имеем права оставить даже малейшую угрозу, - Мерлин говорил уверенно, но друиды не восприняли эту новость восторженно. Они осуждающе переглядывались, но, похоже, Мерлин этого не замечал.

\- На мой взгляд, это слишком жесткие меры, - высказался Артур.

\- Здесь принимаю решения только я. И в советчиках не нуждаюсь. Если кого-то тяготят мои решения, то я могу избавить вас от нашего общества. Рейвен, готовься, ты поедешь к Баярду и выдвинешь ему наши требования, - сказал Мерлин. – Совет окончен.

Один за другим друиды покинули зал, оставляя Мерлина и Артура одних.

\- Что ты себе позволяешь? – заговорил Мерлин. – Мы же договорились, что ты будешь просто слушать, своими словами ты вносишь смуту в совет!

\- Ты не представляешь, каково слушать то, что ты говоришь! Да даже твои друиды понимают, что ты неправ, они просто не осмеливаются сказать это тебе!

Мерлин разозлился, и его глаза стали золотыми.

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь! – закричал он. Воздух вокруг уплотнился, и стало раздаваться потрескивание - магия постепенно заполняла весь зал.

Артур чуть скривился – Мерлин сначала подумал, что это гримаса недовольства, но потом он пошатнулся, схватился за грудь и осел на пол.

Мерлин, испугавшись, подбежал к нему, не понимая, что произошло. Он почувствовал, что даже ему нехорошо: такая концентрация магии в воздухе давила и на него. Мерлин постепенно начал вбирать ее обратно в себя, и, похоже, беда миновала – сердцебиение Артура восстановилось. Но он продолжал лежать на полу, приходя в себя.

\- Прости меня, я не хотел причинить тебе боль, я был так зол, что не удержал магию в себе. Я бы никогда не применил ее, чтобы навредить тебе, - шептал Мерлин, он положил голову Артура себе на колени и проводил рукой по волосам, пытаясь его успокоить. - Только, пожалуйста, я прошу, не уезжай, сейчас ты мне так нужен. Я боюсь, что не справлюсь без тебя. 

Артур приподнялся, но не стал вставать. Он обхватил одной рукой Мерлина за шею и наклонил голову так, что они соприкоснулись лбами.

\- Я никуда пока не уеду, но, Мерлин, ты должен понять, что так больше нельзя, ты должен остановиться, ведь если этого не случится, то ты обречешь на смерть множество людей,- тихо говорил Артур, чуть поглаживая шею Мерлина.

\- Я не могу ее сдержать, хочу, но у меня не выходит. Понимаешь, магии тоже больно, я чувствую ее страдания на всех землях Альбиона: то, как она не может раскрыться, как таится и как постепенно угасает. Так тоже нельзя, Артур. Магии во мне так много, что я не могу противиться ее желаниям, - отвечал Мерлин, закрыв глаза и расслабившись под успокаивающими движениями руки. 

***  
Мерлин был очень доволен: Артур остался и даже не упоминал про тот случай, словно его и не было. Но он продолжал настаивать на том, что объявление войны Баярду - поступок поспешный и необдуманный.

\- А ты доверяешь Рейвену? – вдруг спросил Артур.

\- Конечно, а в чем дело?

\- Я точно не уверен, но есть в нем что-то странное, непонятное, скользкое.

\- Он ни разу не дал повода в нем усомниться, я ему доверяю больше всех, - уверенно сказал Мерлин, и Артур прекратил расспросы.

На следующий день Рейвен привез послание от Баярда, сказав при этом, что его там встретили крайне неуважительно и что все королевство настроено против магов, хотя волшебство там и не преследуют. Мерлин развернул свиток и прочитал послание. В нем опровергалось участие Мерсии в подобных заговорах, а также говорилось, что если Мерлин нападет, то королевству есть, что ему противопоставить.

После того как Мерлин дочитал письмо, Рейвен стал говорить, что нашел еще подтверждения участия Мерсии в заговорах против друидов. Мерлин внимательно его слушал, но потом вдруг ощутил, как по коже пробежали мурашки и как магия, циркулировавшая по его телу, остановилась. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Мерлин сначала не понял, что произошло. Он приказал всем, кроме Рейвена, покинуть тронный и попытался колдовать. Безуспешно.

\- Послание отравлено! – Рейвен сразу понял, что произошло, он подбежал к свитку, лежащему на полу, и хотел уничтожить его, но Мерлин не позволил.

\- Не трогай, только так мы сможем определить яд и найти противоядие! – резко сказал Мерлин. 

\- Это может быть заклятие, мы не должны исключать и эту возможность.

\- Рейвен, такого заклятья просто не существует, я бы знал. Помести письмо в защитную сферу и отнеси его ко мне. Мы должны найти противоядие пока это никому не известно! 

Мерлин чувствовал слабость: он не представлял свою жизнь без магии и старался не думать, что случится, если она не вернется. 

Он и Рейвен поднялись в башню, где маги проводили свои исследования, - обстановка здесь чем-то напоминала Мерлину дом Гаюса. Всюду стояли фиалы с зельям, под потолком развешаны травы, а на столах установлены сложные системы из стеклянных трубок.

Рейвен попросил всех магов покинуть помещение. И они с Мерлином стали искать противоядие. Мерлин пытался обнаружить частички яда на свитке, а Рейвен просматривал книги. С каждым часом надежды становилось все меньше. Яд на послании обнаружить не удалось, скорее всего, он уже успел распасться, а в книгах ничто подобное не упоминалось. 

***  
Рейвен ушел на ночь к себе, а Мерлин продолжал упорно искать, без магии он чувствовал себя неполноценным человеком, а какой-то песчинкой, которая не может ни на что повлиять.

Заскрипела дверь, и Мерлин увидел на пороге лаборатории Артура.

\- Я знаю, что произошло, - сказал он, войдя в башню. 

Мерлин удивленно вскинул голову, он не ожидал увидеть здесь Артура, да и не особо хотел, чтобы тот знал о произошедшем. 

\- Я никому не хотел говорить, сам справлюсь, не переживай, - отмахнулся Мерлин, возвращаясь к книгам.

\- Мерлин, я думаю, тебе сейчас небезопасно находится в Верламионе, слишком много людей желают твоей смерти. Надо уехать, - сказал Артур, забирая из рук Мерлина старинный фолиант.

\- Меня всегда смогут защитить друиды, они мне верны, - продолжал упорствовать Мерлин. 

\- Возможно, раньше так и было, но сейчас я вижу их недовольство, ты ведь никого не щадишь, Мерлин, и они боятся, что когда-нибудь ты покараешь и их.

\- Я не могу покинуть Верламион, сейчас многое зависит от моего присутствия. Рейвен не сможет удержать власть в королевстве. 

\- А что если магия не вернется? Ты не сможешь долго скрывать это. И однажды твои враги обо всем узнают. И тогда твоя жизнь будет в опасности, - Артур говорил тихо, но Мерлин внимательно слушал. 

\- Я тебя понял, ты на рад тому, что со мной случилось. Ты хочешь, чтобы я все бросил? Стал просто Мерлином, привычным и удобным для тебя. Возможно, раньше я был бы рад такому, но не сейчас. И магия никуда из меня не делась, она просто скована во мне. И для меня сейчас самое главное освободить ее.

\- Мерлин, я принял твою магию. И для меня не важно, можешь ты колдовать или нет, я просто хочу, чтобы с той все было в порядке.

\- Я никуда не уеду, Артур. И это не обсуждается.

\- Тогда и я останусь здесь, пока все не наладится, я не доверяю твои друидам. Здесь что-то не чисто.

\- То, что они друиды, не делает их предателями. 

\- Мерлин, прекрати думать, что я вижу в магии только зло. Просто присмотрись к ним. Хорошо?

Мерлин рассеянно кивнул и вернулся к книгам. А Артур, посмотрев на него, тяжело вздохнул, взял в руки фолиант и спросил:

\- Что мы ищем?

 

***  
После отравления прошло несколько дней, но поиски противоядия не дали никаких результатов. Мерлин с каждым днем мрачнел, стал замыкаться в себе. Все ночи он проводил за книгами, подчас засыпая над ними. Тогда Артур аккуратно переносил его в кровать и ложился рядом, обнимая. Мерлин ценил все, что для него делает Артур, но теперь, когда у него не стало магии, он просто не мог думать ни о чем, кроме ее возвращения, даже все государственные дела переложил на Рейвена. Хотя Артуру везде виделись заговоры, и он неустанно твердил о них.

\- Несмотря на все меры предосторожности тебя, пытались убить три раза! Перестань пренебрегать своей жизнью! Это делает кто-то из твоего ближнего окружения. Яд в вине и дважды обрушившийся потолок - это не случайность!

\- Это не они, - упрямился Мерлин. – Я им доверяю. Они просто сейчас все на взводе. Да, Рейвен сам не свой, но его можно понять: на нем лежит большая ответственность. А покушения на мою жизнь и так случались, время от времени.

\- Ну, когда же ты меня поймешь? – зло сказал Артур и в ярости стукнул рукой по столу.

Мерлин развел руками.

\- Все, мне надо пойти и успокоиться, пока я что-нибудь не разбил, - Артур подхватил свою куртку и направился к двери. – Я скоро буду.

\- Какой же ты придурок! – сказал Мерлин, когда за Артуром закрылась дверь.  
Мерлин остался в комнате один и думал, что, возможно, в словах Артура есть доля правды, он сам заметил, что друиды изменились, но пока не решался сказать об этом вслух. 

Сидя в кресле, склонившись над очередным фолиантом, Мерлин задремал. Ему приснился такой же странный сон, как и когда-то: Артуру грозила опасность, а он ничего не мог сделать. Образы сменялись очень быстро: их поцелуй, поле перед Верламионом, руки в крови и большой, яркий диск солнца, занимавший полнеба, и Рейвен, сидевший на троне Камелота.

Мерлин открыл глаза, почувствовав в комнате присутствие чужого человека. Тревожное, нехорошее предчувствие охватило Мерлина - в комнате царила вязкая, почти звенящая тишина. И он ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд. Будто человек, смотрящий на него, стоял прямо перед ним невидимым.

\- Кто здесь? – произнес Мерлин, озираясь.

\- Это я, Рейвен, - он как будто появился из ниоткуда.

Мерлин смотрел на Рейвена и не узнавал его: торжествующая гримаса исказила черты лица, делая взгляд хитрым и опасным. Теперь стало понятно, кто стоит за отравлением, и вспомнилась необузданная жажда власти Рейвена, и которою он так умело впоследствии скрывал. 

\- Я вижу, ты уже все понял. Тем лучше, - спокойно сказал Рейвен и вытащил из-за пазухи короткий меч Артура

Мерлин попытался пошевелиться, но не смог: его удерживала на месте магия Рейвена.

\- Хорошо придумал: убить меня мечем Артура, и обвинить во всем его. От него ты тоже избавишься?

\- Конечно, правду никто не должен знать, - сказал Рейвен и, перехватив меч поудобней, сделал шаг к Мерлину.

Вдруг входная дверь открылась, и появился Артур. Увидев Рейвена с мечом, он выхватил свой и бросился на него. Тот отступил к окну. Не теряя ни минуты, Артур занес меч для удара, но в это момент Рейвен вытянул руку и произнес заклинание. Всю грудную клетку обожгло огнем – и Артур пошатнулся, но все же ударил. Меч вошел прямо в сердце. 

Рейвен упал, и когда магия больше не сдерживала Мерлина, он вскочил и подхватил раненого Артура, который уже был без сознания. На груди у него была большая рваная рана, она увеличивалась с каждой минутой. Мерлин позвал на помощь, и уже через минуту в комнату вбежали люди. Они положили Артура на кровать, а Мерлин послал за лекарями. Осознание своего бессилия снова накатило на Мерлина, когда он сжимал горячую руку и прислушивался к постепенно замедляющемуся биению сердца. 

Вскоре пришли лекари. Мерлину казалось, что пришлось ждать целую вечность. Они осмотрели рану, наложили исцеляющие заклятья, но она все так же продолжала расти. Артур не приходил в сознание и бредил все сильнее. 

\- Сир, мы не сможем ему помочь. Эта рана не поддается чарам. Заклятье постепенно разъест кожу, и король Артур умрет.

\- Так пробуйте еще! Найдите новое заклинание, или зелье! Да что угодно, но вылечите его! - Мерлин кричал. - Все вон! Возвращаетесь только с лекарством.

Сейчас Мерлин не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Артура, все остальное стало абсолютно не важным, потеряло всякий смысл. Ему было даже все равно, вернется ли его магия, без Артура, вне зависимости близко тот или далеко, без знания того, что с ним все хорошо, Мерлину жить не хотелось.

Он провел рукой по горячему лбу Артура, откинул назад его волосы. Жар усиливался. Чувство абсолютной беспомощности вновь охватило мага. Зачем нужна магия всего этого мира, когда он не может спасти самого важного для себя человека. А ведь Артур умирал по его вине. Это его наказание, ведь из-за него погибло много людей, которых тоже любили. Ради чего? Ради магии? В этот момент он понял, что принес на Альбион только боль и страдания, он осознал, что даже магия не стоит главного чуда - человеческой жизни. Он жалел, что был так глух к словам Артура. Не оценил его помощь. 

Мерлин перевел взгляд на рану и ужаснулся – теперь она разъела почти всю кожу на груди.

\- Сир! - раздалось от двери. - Вас ждут на совете!

Ни о каком совете Мерлин сейчас думать не мог, не тогда, когда умирает Артур.

\- Передай, пусть проводят без меня.

\- Но сир?!! - не унимался слуга.

\- Без меня, я сказал!!! - Мерлин сорвался на крик.

Солнце заходило. Тени постепенно наполняли комнату, забирая время, отведенное Артуру. Мерлин закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал скованную магию внутри себя. Будь у него прежняя сила, он справился бы с раной. Нет ничего, с чем бы он не справился, - его магия практически была практически безграничной. И ее нет тогда, когда она больше всего нужна. Отчаянье достигло своего пика. Артур застонал в бреду – и Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. Мыслей в голове было слишком много, но потом осталась только главная: пусть Артур живет. И в этот момент маг почувствовал, как в нем проснулась магия, она вновь заструилась по телу, наполняя его изнутри, и мага охватила былая эйфория от ощущения своей силы. 

Мерлин опустил свои руки на плечи Артура и пропустил через них поток магии. На своем пути магия Мерлина встретила чужеродную, ту, которая не давала ране затянуться, и стала уничтожать ее, останавливая поражение кожи. Вскоре жар начал спадать. Но Мерлин посылал все новые и новые потоки магии, пока она не уничтожила враждебную силу до конца. А затем он залечил рану на груди, и дыхание Артура восстановилось, жар спал, но сознание пока не вернулось.

Мерлин ощутил невероятное облегчение - его главное желание исполнилось. И теперь все обязательно будет хорошо. Но лечение отобрало много сил, и он почувствовал, как глаза закрываются, и уснул тут же, забравшись на кровать и крепко обняв Артура.

***  
Утром Мерлин проснулся и ощутил, что он по-настоящему счастлив, а его вновь переполняла магия, а Артур спокойно сопел под боком. Мерлин с трудом выбрался из кровати: покидать Артура ему не хотелось, но нужно было узнать, кто еще участвовал в заговоре, и отправить письмо с извинениями Баярду.

Магия вновь кружила голову, лишая ясности мыслей, его переполняло желание карать всех, кто посмел усомниться в его власти. Мерлин сделал глубокий вздох, попытавшись взять магию под контроль - она и так принесла слишком много несчастий.

С первыми лучами солнца Мерлин покинул дворец и вышел в город, скрыв свое лицо под большим капюшоном. Ему хотелось самому прочувствовать то, как живут люди, чтобы определится, понять, что он делает не так. Ведь полагаться на других больше не хотелось. Верламион походил на большой муравейник – люди, лошади, повозки постоянно хаотично перемещались, казалось, у них не было цели, настолько все перепуталось. А порой, зазевавшись, можно было потеряться в плотной толпе. 

Магов Мерлин заметил сразу, на рыночной площади они торговали особняком, а прохожие сторонились их. А ведь сначала все было иначе: люди Верламиона хорошо приняли магию. И Мерлин чувствовал вину за то, что все испортил, сделал хуже. И чем больше он видел, тем яснее понимал свои ошибки. А он ведь ответственен за жизни не только магов, но и простых людей, сначала же он хотел мира для всех. 

Возвращаясь в замок, Мерлин был твердо уверен, что теперь все исправит. Он не будет больше следовать порывам своей магии - она не всегда бывает права. Теперь он будет делать все для блага королевства и людей, живущих в нем, невзирая на то, маг этот человек или нет.

Когда Мерлин вошел в тронный зал, друиды сразу смолкли. Атмосфера была более чем тяжелой. Члены совета смотрели на Мерлина по-разному: одни с негодованием, другие -извиняясь, а третьи просто отвели взгляд в сторону.

\- Сир, нас не может возглавлять маг, который не колдует, к тому же неизвестно сможете ли вы найти лекарство, - сразу сказал один из друидов.

\- А я думаю, что не надо делать поспешных выводов, тем более магия ко мне вернулась, - сказал Мерлин, садясь на трон. - И за это время я многое понял. Например, то, что совет не может состоять из одних друидов, в нашем королевстве живут люди, интересы которых мы также должны учитывать.

Члены совета начали недовольно перешептываться. Мерлин видел, что друиды возмущены, им не нравились перемены. Но теперь, когда решение взять свою магию под контроль было принято, ему нужны были люди в совете, которые будут представлять простых граждан. Он не знал, получится ли сдержать магию или нет, но желания возвращаться не было.

Этот совет стал одним из самых сложных: Мерлин назвал друидов, которые должны его покинуть, и определил тех людей, которые должны присоединиться к нему. Сразу после окончания совета Мерлин направился в свои покои, к Артуру – там ему предстояло еще одно сложное решение.

Мерлин замер в дверях, стараясь запомнить это мгновение: на кровати спокойно спал самый важный для него человек. С ним все хорошо: дыхание было размеренным, бледность ушла, лицо приобрело нормальный оттенок. Мерлин не знал, как поступить, Артуру ведь пора было возвращаться в Камелот. Лучше его отправить сейчас, пока он спит, ведь Мерлин не был уверен, что у него хватит мужества отпустить Артура позже. Он подошел к кровати, присел на край и уже поднес руку к плечу Артура, чтобы вернуть его в Камелот, но тот зашевелился и открыл глаза.


	4. Эпилог

Самое важное в королевских визитах - строгое следование протоколу. Все должно быть идеально: костюмы благородных особ следует нагладить, флаги развесить, музыкальные инструменты настроить, цветы красиво расставить, а полсотни улыбчивых слуг должны быть готовы в любой момент исполнить любую, даже самую причудливую, прихоть гостей. К этой встрече Камелот готовился долго. Ведь это был первый визит короля Верламиона. И от его исхода зависело дальнейшее процветание двух королевств. 

Когда солнце было в зените, главные ворота открылись, и в Камелот въехали всадники в темно-бордовых плащах. Люди расступились и стали приветствовать короля Верламиона и его свиту. Король Артур встретил короля Верламиона в празднично украшенном тронном зале, по обе стороны от него стояли рыцари, а другие благородные особы находились чуть поодаль. Затрубили трубы, и король Камелота поприветствовал гостей, предложил им расположиться в специально убранных для них комнатах и пригласил их вечером на праздничный пир.

Приветственный пир был не менее важен, чем следующие за ним официальные мероприятия, на которых будут подписаны торговые соглашения и обсудят вопросы внешней политики королевств.

Тщательная подготовка себя оправдала: столы ломились от яств, а приглашенных развлекали искусные факиры. Во главе стола сидели короли Камелота и Верламиона и вели подчеркнуто вежливую, неторопливую беседу, изредка обмениваясь светскими шутками.

Пир проходил в непринужденной обстановке, и если леди Камелота сначала сторонились гостей, то к окончанию праздника она уже во всю танцевала с ними. В полночь два короля покинули пир, но придворные продолжили веселье, проникнувшись чудесной атмосферой праздника.

***  
\- Наконец-таки одни, - с облегчением сказал Мерлин, закрывая дверь в королевские покои.

Артур улыбнулся и обнял Мерлина, смыкая руки у него на поясе.

\- Как же я соскучился, - выдохнул он прямо в шею, прижимая его еще сильнее.

\- Ты сам виноват! Мы ехали целую неделю, хотя я мог перенести всех сразу в Камелот. А сбегать каждую ночь из палатки я не мог – лишние вопросы никому не нужны, - обиженно сказал Мерлин.

\- Самый простой путь не всегда самый правильный. Зато ты проехал по землям своего и моего королевств, люди увидели тебя, и ты стал им ближе, - Артур чередовал слова с легкими поцелуями, а Мерлин, почти уже не слушая, расслабился в его руках.

\- Смотри, если узнаю, что ты за эту неделю завел интрижку на стороне, то я тебе объявлю войну! 

\- Мерлин, ты оказывается такой ревнивый, - сказал Артур и, развернув Мерлина к себе, легко коснулся губами его губ.

\- После долгой разлуки целуют не так! 

Мерлин обхватил руками голову Артура, глубоко поцеловал. Они повалились на кровать, попутно снимая одежду друг с друга, а затем последовал долгий взгляд глаза в глаза. Мерлина она категорически не устраивала на Артуре, когда они были наедине, одежда мешала смотреть, касаться, целовать, покусывать кожу. Полностью раздев Артура, Мерлин сел на его бедра и стал слегка касаться подушечками пальцев груди, вплетая в свои прикосновения немного магии и чередуя их с невесомыми поцелуями. Артур тихо стонал и выгибался навстречу, он всегда терял голову от таких ласк. Но Мерлин так соскучился, что долго не выдержал: они вновь целовались, ведя борьбу языками, до тех пор, пока не оторвался, чтобы перевести дыхание. Артур воспользовался этим и, обхватив Мерлина, перевернул того на спину, нависнув над ним. 

\- Попался! – тихо прошептал он на ухо Мерлину.

Вместо ответа Мерлин выгнулся, прижимаясь теснее к Артуру, который в этот момент одной рукой перехватил его запястья, а другой обхватил их члены. Мерлин одобряюще застонал и окутал их магией, которая обостряла все чувства. Много времени не потребовалось, и они кончили, а затем Мерлин возмущенно сказал, засыпающему Артуру:

\- Не вздумай уснуть, я сегодня с тобой еще не закончил!

***  
\- Эй, просыпайся! 

Артур даже не пошевелился, тогда Мерлин попытался разбудить его поцелуем. Подействовало, Артур сразу ответил и обхватил его руками, прижимая к себе.

\- Я хочу посмотреть на рассвет с южной башни, пойдем со мной. Там открывается прекрасный вид на Камелот, я по нему так соскучился, ведь чаще всего я перемещаюсь сразу в твои покои.

\- А может, еще чуточку поспим? – с надеждой спросил Артур.

\- Я, конечно, многое могу, но задержать восход солнца, чтобы ваша королевская задница выспалась, увы, не в моих силах, - ворчливо сказал Мерлин.

Артур глубоко вздохнул и с сожалением стал выбираться из кровати.

\- На башне нас могут увидеть, - заметил он, надевая рубаху.

\- Не переживай, не увидят, я позабочусь об этом.

***  
На южной башне было прохладно. Все поле перед Камелотом было окутано туманом, он стелился по самой земле, походя на пуховую перину, которая так хорошо согревает в холод. А на пригорке возвышалась роща, ее еще не достиг туман. Мерлин смотрел именно туда – из-за рощи должно было вскоре взойти солнце. 

\- Ты знаешь, я очень люблю Верламион, - тихо заговорил Мерлин, - но по-настоящему дома я себя ощущаю только в Камелоте.

Артур ничего не сказал, он просто встал так близко, что они касались плечами, и эта молчаливая поддержка значила для Мерлина гораздо больше, чем слова. Артур как будто чувствовал, что надо делать в такие моменты.

\- Кстати, - сказал Артур, прерывая и долгое, уютное молчание. - Я видел, как вы въезжали в Камелот, сначала я подумал, что ты хорошо стал держаться в седле, но вскоре понял, что это заслуга хорошо сшитого плаща - мой личный портной и впрямь может творить чудеса.

Мерлин сощурил глаза, и, усмехнувшись, сказал:

\- Как бы хорош ни был портной, но твою гордыню ему не удается спрятать даже под таким большим плащом, как твой.

Артур только улыбнулся, и Мерлин вдруг осознал, что всего этого могло не быть, если бы год назад Артур погиб или если бы Мерлин успел отправить его в Камелот.

\- Хорошо, что ты тогда меня не послушал и переубедил, - сказал Мерлин, переводя взгляд на восходящее солнце.

\- А когда я тебя вообще слушаю? 

Артур получил ощутимый тычок в бок. Но, несмотря на шуточный тон, Мерлин понял, что его слова восприняты серьезно.

\- Вот помнишь, как всего полгода назад ты хотел отмстить Гвен за то, что она сбежала с Ланцелотом? – перевел тему Артур, видимо, он не хотел, чтобы Мерлин вспоминал время, когда он едва мог совладать с магией.

\- Ну, тогда я был не в духе. Хоть мне и на руку, что ее нет в Камелоте, но они заслуживали наказание за то, что бросили тебя.

\- Ты иного бываешь очень мстительным! – поддразнил Артур. – Ты хоть никого не убил по дороге сюда?

\- Ну, в паре сел к нам отнеслись с недостаточным почтением - они все еще противятся магии, но я удержался и даже не сжег их, - шутливо заметил Мерлин. - Хотя все еще бывают моменты, когда я не знаю, кто во мне говорит: я сам или магия, и, принимая решение, я иногда опасаюсь последствий, - уже серьезно продолжил он.

\- Вот, кто бы мог подумать, что из тебя может получиться вполне приличный король. Ты даже не слишком тиран по сравнению с предыдущими королями Верламиона, - шутливо рассуждал Артур. 

\- Ну, есть же ты, чтобы вовремя остановить меня, - ответил Мерлин.

\- Конечно! Я никогда не упущу шанса сказать тебе, какой ты болван!

Мерлин усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. Солнце уже поднялось из-за горизонта. На лице ощущались теплые прикосновения лучей. Он не знал, как сложится его судьба дальше, как долго ему удастся сдерживать магию, сколько в его жизни будет побед, поражений, разочарований, но он был уверен, что пока Артур с ним рядом, то он будет абсолютно счастлив и справится со всем, что приготовит ему судьба.


End file.
